Safe & Sound
by XxkittycloudxX
Summary: Kitsune Kamizuki decides to go run an errand with the new kid when all of a sudden her world is flipped upside down with the mention of kings, death, ruthless battles between clans and Damocles swords but will a certain skater boy keep her safe and sound through this all? Misaki X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1 A day unlike any other

"Man I'm bored" I yawned tears swelling up in the corners of my eyes as I leaned over my desk I already finished arranging the flowers for the festival like I was told so now I had nothing to do. My name is Kamizuki Kitsune; I have long chestnut brown hair that is almost always tied in a high pony tail its tips reaching up to my lower back with choppy bangs that frame my face and dark blue eyes; my current status: BORED

"I know!" an idea popped up in my head "I'll go bother the class president" I jumped out of my seat and hopped down the steps to the last table where the boy was shuffling through papers. "Prezzz" he didn't respond "PREZZZ" still no response "PREZZZO" he flinched "PREZZZIDENTEEE`!"

"WHAT is it Kitsune?" he questioned trying to control is anger.

"Prez I'm bored"

"Did you finish arranging the flowers like you were told?" he spoke not sparing me the slightest eye contact.

"Yes I did, I arranged them by color, texture, size and wrapped them in multiple colors of ribbons like you said" I sighed and he nodded his head while I kept ranting on about the difficulties between separating the colors violet and purple. I walked around the desk so I could stand in front of him and leaned forward putting my elbows on his paper work. I rested my head in my hands looking up at him "Oiiii prez are you listening?"

"Kitsune I guess you could go and-"

SLAM!

The brunette was interrupted when a somewhat familiar boy with snow white hair and amber-colored eyes strutted in "Huh? What about class" he asked looking puzzled.

"We have the afternoon to prep for the school festival" he replied looking visibly irritated "give us a hand, you and Kitsune could-"

SLAM!

Class prez was interrupted a second time when the door opposite to the one Yashiro was standing in slammed open and Kukuri hopped in. "ne, can someone run an errand for the student council?" she raised one hand in the air jumping joyfully "we need someone who is free!"

Blue depression lines appeared over the head of class prez "umm hey class prez are you alright?" I asked worried.

He waved me off before speaking to Kukuri "please just take them"

We stood in front of the bubbly brown eyed girl "okay I'll send you two the list on your PDA's" she smiled "here"

My PDA rang and I dug it out of my pocket "Got it" I assured them and we both stood waiting for Shiro to confirm the same.

"Huh, that's funny?" he started patting all of his pockets

"Ehh! You don't have your PDA? Umm I guess I'll just write it down for you" she started jotting down the list on a piece of paper but suddenly stopped when she was done "but first you need to find it or you won't be able to leave school."

Isana smiled and snatched the paper softly from her notebook before grabbing my hand and running out the classroom "no problem" he lead me out an unauthorized door which he called his 'secret passage' that left us in the front of the school.

We walked through the crowded streets of japan looking for the right stores to enter. "Hey is that a real cat?" I asked looking at the small white blob on his shoulder. It turned its head to look at me and meowed.

"Sure is" he smiled "do you want to hold it?"

My face lit up as he picked it off his shoulder and handed it over to me. "Awwww~ he's so kawaiii!" I blushed as he purred against me.

Yashiro giggled "it's a she" he corrected me

"Hmm?" I lifted up the kitten only to find out she is "oh your right!" if my eyes weren't playing tricks on me the kitten blushed.

We were just exiting a store when the clerk yelled after us "please come again" we smiled and continued on our way. I walked behind Yashiro as he hummed along ahead of me. 'Isn't it nice that he is such a kind person but how strange it is that he just transferred or more like appeared here and everyone treats him as if they were friends for the longest; I mean sure he's in my homeroom and common courtesy and everything but he only transferred here maybe less than a week ago.'

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the scrapping of metal. The snow-haired boy and I turned around simultaneously to see a teenager around our age if not a little older heading towards us at top speed on a skateboard a metal bat raised. He swung at Shiro; Even though the boy avoided me I tripped backwards falling on my bottom. I looked up to see Isana tilt his head upwards the bat passing under his chin and smashing into the flower pot of a nearby store. Shiro's kitten ran back up his arm after falling off his shoulder.

The skater straightened himself before staring at the screen from his watch. He looked at Shiro, then the screen, then back to Shiro as if confirming something. He smiled resting the bat on his shoulder and looking down on the boy as if oblivious to the fact that I was also here. I took that opportunity to kick his skateboard out from beneath him, grab Yashiro's hand and run. We turned the corner only to hear the punk's skateboard quickly approaching behind us. "Excuse me, pardon me!" the snow haired boy yelled as we maneuvered our way through crowds of people.

"Get back here!" the teen yelled at us abandoning his bat.

"In here Shiro-kun" I yelled jumping into the trunk of a random car; Isana just behind me as it started to move. The truck hit a red light and I saw the skater raise his fist into the air a reddish-pink fire emerging from it. "Duck!" I pushed Shiro's head down and the flames flew over narrowly decapitating us. Just as the boy was making a round trip two of what I assume were his friends came towards us on a motorcycle the same reddish-pink flames engulfing a stick that one of them swung at us with.

"c'mon!" Yashiro yelled as he put his hands on my waist lifting me out of the truck. We looked straight forward only to see the skateboard dude blocking our way with a smirk painted on his face. I had to admit he was kind of cute but I couldn't think of these things now. We turned around only to see the motorcycle duo blocking us from the back. Grinding my teeth I took the amber-eyed boy's hand again and we ran into the narrow space between two buildings, the skater close on our heels and no doubt the other two right behind. The opening dispersed out into another alleyway.

Now pulling me behind him "Sorry, out of the way!" Shiro yelled at the man that stood ahead of us enjoying his cigar. He had blond hair, blue glasses and was dressed as a bartender.

"Shizuo?" I addressed the guy ahead of me but he just ignored the comment; guess it was the wrong guy. Instead he took a deep drag of his cigar before letting it all out and flicking his cigarette in the air. The ashes grew larger into balls of fire and raced up in the air coming back down at us at equal speed. I put my arm in the way of my eyes as a sorry attempt to shield myself but before I knew it a handsome man appeared in front of us and deflected the balls engulfed in flames with a weird ability that resembled a see-through arm and a hand.

He then grabbed the boy that's been chasing us by the head with that power of his suspending him a few feet into the air and landing him hard onto his elbow knocking all the air out of his stomach. Feeling sorry I couldn't leave him on the floor suffering so I kneeled down beside him, turning him from his side onto his back, elevating his upper torso and tilting his head towards the sky. This way oxygen would fill his lungs faster. I've always felt the need to take care and look after people no matter who they are or what they've been through. It's kind of like an instinct.

The modern-day samurai looking man grabbed Yashiro by the collar and pressed him against his chest. A light blush tinting the snow haired boy's cheeks but I couldn't blame him I'd react the same if put into that situation.

"w-wait" I stood up reaching out to grab them but then felt someone's hand wrap around my wrist. I looked back to see the skater boy, my hand locked in his grip.

"Tch" he scoffed before pulling my arm backwards and slamming me into the wall behind us. My eyes widened and my mouth gapped open as all the air was knocked out of me. Wincing I slumped down the wall to the floor. Air couldn't fill my lungs fast enough so as a result my eyes became heavier. The last thing I remembered seeing were Shiro and the mysterious man disappearing before my world went black.

**Misaki Yata's P.O.V:**

"Tch" I scoffed as the bastard got away with the so-called colorless king. Getting up I gripped my stomach the pain of the impact still lingering. "Damn, who the fuck was that!" I yelled at Izumo.

He sighed deeply before smiling "Yatogami Kurouh, the 'black dog'" he stopped to ponder "We've got trouble on our hands, oh well we'll just go to plan B" and with a click of a button on his phone the video of Totsuka's death went viral appearing on every screen of every phone, TV, and build board in this city. With a clear shot of the killer's face.

I smiled at least something good came from this wild goose chase.

"Now keep on the lookout for the black dog and that boy they might be working with each other" he turned to walk away but stopped "Oh and keep that girl with you at all times we wouldn't want her getting away and squeeze out whatever you can from her without violence" he turned and walked away.

"Huh, w-why me?" I stuttered

"Because you're the one who caught her" he winked at me before completely disappearing.

"EHHH?!" I stood baffled then looked back at Kamamoto as my last resort just to find out that he wasn't there "damn you bastards!" I cursed his fat-ass and Shōhei.

Normally I wouldn't ever think about harming a girl not even coming in contact with one for that matter but considering she was with that boy, I couldn't just let such an important piece of evidence slip right through my fingers and one involving the murder of Totsuka's death. I clenched my fist at the thought of it before pushing the scene to the back of my mind. I picked up the surprisingly light girl and slung her over my shoulder; putting one hand on her lower back I held her in place before grabbing my skateboard with the other; my face getting redder by the minute.

**~so this is my first fiction for this story I hope you like it yeah I know this one was a bit boring but I had to include how they both met I promise the next chapter will be more interesting :) anyways don't forget to review review review **

**Kittycloud out :3~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 Can't get away from you

I blinked my eyes open to see white fluffy clouds and a bright blue sky. I blinked again trying to clear my memory and why I was on the roof of some random building. "Ugh, where am I?" I looked around then the whole scene of that gang chasing Isana and I hit me like a bus and I jumped to my feet. Only to feel dizzy, and lose my balance; my vision going black. I fell back into someone, their arms the only thing keeping me from falling.

Once my vision returned I looked back to see a familiar boy with chestnut brown hair covered by a navy blue beany and hazel eyes a light blush tinting his cheeks reflecting the same color as mine. "You got up too fast" he simply stated our eyes not leaving each other.

"WAHHH!" I pushed myself away from him "you-you-y-you!" I stuttered pointing an accusing finger at him "YOU"

"Tch" we stared at each other. Breaking the eye contact once again I sprinted to the door labeled 'STAIRS' but he managed to catch pinning my arms down to my sides and lifting me up my back against his chest.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to escape

"Shut up!" he yelled "I'm not going to hurt you I just want to talk"

"like I haven't heard that one before" I spat back wiggling out of his grasp and flying down all 6 flights of stairs not looking back. I kept running until I was knocked over on my back I looked up to see him… again. He pinned my hands to my sides while he towered over me on his knees.

He looked me dead in the eyes "stop running, didn't I say I just wanted to talk?!" I opened my mouth to yell but he slapped his hand over it as gently as possible holding both my wrists in one hand above my head. "Don't scream" he frowned, I nodded "if I let you go will you not scream?" he asked I nodded again.

He slowly uncovered my mouth and switched back to holding my hands against my sides "RAPE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs "HELP! SOMEONE HE'S TRYING TO SEXUALLY HARASS ME!" he blushed even harder that I would go to such an extent. "RAPE! RAPE!" I continued "HELP, HELP, HEMMPH!" he attempted to cover my mouth again but I kept moving and thrashing around. A group of people started gathering around us not knowing if we were joking.

"Stop, stop it you're making a scene!" he blushed still in the process of holding me down but I wouldn't let out "she's just kidding. Nothing to worry about" he tried reassuring the people around us and I kneed him in his family jewels. "AHH-ugh!" he cried in pain as he slumped over to my side holding his business. I took that as my chance to get away and slid from under him getting up to my feet and running as far as I could get as fast as possible.

Once I was sure he was gone I slowed to a walk sighing trying to catch my breath. I adjusted the socks around my thighs pulling them up a bit and tightening the knot from my combat boots they reached just a little under my knees. "Geez I'm glad I got out of that one but next time he sees me I'm definitely-" a hand shot out of the alleyway I was walking by and pulled me in covering my mouth. I looked behind me to see no one other than skater boy. "Hell" I mumbled from the other side of his hand.

"Scream and I'll make you sleep again" I nodded my head and he let go I moved to the opposite wall that he was standing against and looked at him.

"What do you want from me?" I asked shaking a bit

"I said I wanted to ask you questions didn't I?" he replied

"What type of questions?" I pressed

"Questions about that boy you were with" he looked like he was still in pain from earlier

"Shiro-kun?"

"Is that his name?" he looked at me seriously

"Maybe" I shrugged turning my back to him

"Tch, I can't fucking deal with this patience shit!" he yelled angry and I looked back at him. He came up next to me and picked me up slinging me over his shoulder

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled from behind him

"I'm taking you to HOMRA; see if they can get something out of you" he spat back and started walking me dangling from his shoulder. For a while he we were quiet "hmm not that I care but you're not resisting, what's the matter?"

I looked down at the ground as it passed by me slowly "I'm tired" I simply muttered leaving no room for conversation. This was true running around from crazy people who control fire or whatever is tiring and burns calories.

"Hmph"

"I'm also hungry; buy me ice cream" I yawned

"Oh no I'm not falling for that one" he chuckled

"No I'm serious" I stared at the ice cream cart that we had walked buy "I'm really hungry"

"You'll try to run again, I'm not stupid"

"No I promise I won't, I did enough running that could last me the rest of the year please just feed mee~" I started to whine.

"Ugh, c-can't you wait till we get to HOMRA?" he asked

"Nooo~ I can't I want food now" I began to wiggle around making it uncomfortable for him.

"A-alright j-just stop moving around!" he demanded

He put me down gently and I smiled at him "thank you" he looked away while he dug around in his pocket a blush creeping up on him again.

I stood behind him as he ordered "w-what do you want?" he asked roughly trying to be kind

"ummmm~" I pondered putting a finger on my lip as I leaned forward staring at the sign debating what flavor to choose "Strawberry" I smiled looking at him which only deepened his blush.

"O-one strawberry please" he asked the cashier handing over a couple of dollars the man turned around and handed the ice cream cone to the boy taking the money. He passed the ice cream over to me while looking away "u-um here"

"Arigatou" I smiled again

He looked away covering his face with one hand "y-yeah whatever" and we started walking again

"Hmm how come you didn't get one?" I asked him

"Because I didn't want one" he simply replied his hands in his pockets

"Do you want some of mine?" I asked leaning over to him

"Nah I'm good" he leaned away

"C'mon just one taste I heard they have the best ice cream in town~" I laughed

He leaned over and put his hand over mine holding the ice-cream cone in place while he licked up the strawberry flavored delight. I looked at him blushing a bit and then he looked up at me realizing what he just did he turned red and then turned away "S-Sorry"

"S-So what's your name?" I asked the brunette taking another lick of the desert

"Yatagarasu" he spoke looking down at me considering he was a bit taller than me "What's yours?"

I licked the ice-cream again before smiling up at him "Kamizuki Kitsune"

**~soo what do you think there was a bit more interaction between them to. Thanks for all the reviews but keep reviewing **

**Kittycloud out~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 HOMRA

"t-that's a nice name" he blushed

"Thank you" I smiled tilting my head

He stopped dead in his tracks "fucking black dog" he growled

As he watched the man that took Isana run across the street yelling "where are you Yashiro Isana? Come out!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him making me drop my ice-cream before I could take another lick as he started to run "ah no!" I whined as I looked back at the delight splattered all over the floor.

He pushed me down beside an island of plants that separated two streets "stay here I'll be back and don't even think about-"

"I won't I smiled looking up at him"

"Huh?" he looked puzzled

"I said I was tired didn't I, I promise I won't go anywhere" I lifted up my pinky and wrap it around his "I pinky swear"

He blushed before turning around and jumping on his skateboard a reddish-pink flame shooting him forward "urggh!" he yelled as he swung his bat at 'the black dog'. The man with amazingly fast reflexes jumped up onto a lamppost avoiding the blow. Yata-kun made a round trip on his skateboard and skidded to a stop "Oi, black dog where the hell is he?!" he yelled up at the older man.

"What are you talking about red clansman?" he asked calm and collectedly

"I'm asking where you're hiding that bastard!" he pointed his bat at him and growled "if you know what's good for you, answer me!"

"I don't have time for you, move out of the way" he spoke his hair and clothes blowing in the wind with one hand resting on his sword.

"Hey! Yatogami-kun" a far-too familiar silver haired boy popped out of nowhere on the top of a building "it looks like we can get out from up here. Get up here quick!" he yelled flagging down the modern-day samurai.

"You!" he sounded surprised at the sight of the boy

"Shiro-kun?" I questioned poking my head from behind the ledge I was told not to move from

"Bastard!" the skater yelled at Shiro

"I'm sure you can take that guy out in an instant" the boy taunted Yata in a friendly tone "just finish him off and come up here"

And Yata-kun being Yata-kun fell right into his game "don't underestimate me!" he yelled furiously "once I'm done with you I'll tie that idiot down!" he challenged Yatogami-san

"If you intend to fight me don't expect any mercy" he looked at the brunette from the corner of his eye

"Fuck you!" Yata-kun yelled at the man as he made his advances. The jet-black haired samurai activated his strange hand-like power shooting it towards the teen; like a pro Yata jumped up with his skateboard doing a complete 360, dodging the attack. He continued to skate forward smirking. I was biting my lip nervously as they battled. The man pulled back his arm ripping the roads behind the teen apart with a huge cloud of dirt and rocks right behind him. Yata looked back surprised only to be swallowed by it. Digging my nails in scalp I stood up nervously chewing on my bottom lip.

Yata jumped out of the smoke swinging his bat and slamming it down where yatogami-san stood. The modern-day samurai jumped out of the way while simultaneously kicking the younger boy in the neck. He fell downwards but landed on his palm back flipping and landing on his feet this time he smiled as if proud he was doing well so far but that smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw a giant billboard headed straight for him. "Gah!" he yelled as it squished him.

I felt my heart stop "Yata-kun!" I yelled as the man jumped over the building in search of Isana. Just then the billboard flipped over revealing the teen standing perfectly fine beneath it just a bit dirty. I ran towards him "Yata-kun!"

"Tch!" he scoffed in the direction of the man as he got away

"Are you alright Yata-kun?!" I asked worrying a bit too much

"I'm fine" he turned his back towards me and reassured his other teammates the same.

"Oh thank god" I sighed a sigh of relief putting a hand to my chest you "scared me"

He gulped in surprise turning red again "y-you were w-worried about me?"

"Mmhmm" I nodded my head smiling

He snapped his head back forward "l-let's just get a move on, I want to get to HOMRA already"

"Okay" I jumped up happily. Why was I so happy considering I was being taken hostage either way I haven't been like this in a while?

I held onto the bottom end of Yata's shirt and he looked back at me puzzled "what are you doing?"

"What am I doing what?" I smiled tilting my head

"Why are you holding onto my shirt?"

"It's so I don't get lost"

"Lost?"

"Yeah it's a scary place outside of school grounds" I said getting closer to him

"O-oi" he blushed more

"Oooh looks like Yata-kun has a girlfriend!" the round blond man named Kammamoto taunted the bright red teen

"Really who?" I smiled playing along and we just kept going on back and forth teasing the embarrassed teen.

We stood in front of a bar with big bold letters spelling 'HOMRA' "so this is HOMRA?" I asked quietly

"Yeah" the brunette answered and led me inside

I followed closely behind him gripping his shirt tighter "it's alright they won't hurt you; we won't hurt you" he whispered to me and I smiled relieved.

"Oh Yata-kun your-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw me "Oh I see your little friend is awake"

I smiled at him "her name is Kamizuki Kitsune" he looked back at me "that's Izumo Kusanagi-"

"Shizuo" I stated

"Ehh" he asked his cigar dangling from his bottom lip

"I said your name is Shizuo" I repeated

"Why" he asked a bit lost

I dug in my book bag and pulled out a manga book flipping it to a certain page I showed it to him. I pointed to the blonde bartender in the book "That's Shizuo" I pointed to him "you guys look alike therefore you are Shizuo"

He looked at the book before smiling "I see your point there that's really accurate" All the other club members gathered around to see the picture and we all shocked to see a perfect match. "Can I borrow this book?" Izumo asked rather eagerly

"Of course, it would be my pleasure" I smiled

"I approve of her Yata-kun" he leaned over the counter and winked at the teen which made him blush and I giggled

"W-what are you talking about" he started stuttering again

Then all was disrupted by a deep seductively demanding voice "What's all this noise about?" and everyone froze

**~so here is your third chapter remember: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. And if you're just wondering the girl in the picture with her hair in a pony-tail and blue eyes holding the headphones over her head…well yeah that's Kitsune.**

**This is your captain kittycloud speaking saying goodbye and goodnight: 3~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 Clearing the fog

"What's all this noise about?" the voice demanded and I turned around curiously to see who it belonged too. Yata-kun stood in my way so I peeked out from behind him. A man stood in front of everyone his hair ruffled and as red as flames from the deepest fire; his eyes the color amber. He wore a black leather jacket with a fur collar over a white V-neck and black jeans a little girl stood by his side in a small Victorian age red and black dress with silver hair and reddish-purple eyes. Her smaller hand was wrapped around his.

"M-Mikoto-san" Yata stuttered in surprise

"Eh?" he spotted me maybe expecting me to run away screaming or start crying on the spot he waited for my reaction

"u-um" I started not sure what to say. I stepped around the teenager ahead of me and stood in front of the man "nice to meet you my name is Kamizuki" I looked up at him before turning around to face everyone "Kamizuki Kitsune" I smiled "please be kind to me"

I looked back at the older man who just studied my face then felt a light tug on right my hand. I looked down to see the smaller silver haired girl looking up at me through a red marble. "Fascinating" she stated "her spirit is very much lively" she gave me a small smile before looking back at the so called Mikoto-san.

"May I see that?" I asked her taking the small crimson marble from her fingers she looked up at me curiously. I threw it up in the air and swiped both of my hands over it "Can you guess which hand it's in?" I winked at her.

Without a doubt she answered me "right"

I opened my right hand to reveal an empty palm "guess again" I smiled at her puzzled expression she was so sure of it

"Left?" she tried again

I opened my other hand and to everyone's shock it reflected the same answer as the right "nothing"

She stepped back in surprise and I leaned forward running my fingers through her hair I pulled out the red marble from behind her ear "Tadaa~" I smiled holding it before her

Her face lit up in delight and she blushed slightly looking at the little orb before her. She laughed and looked up at Mikoto he looked down at her and gave her a small smile. She looked back at me and giggled "Again!"

I did the same trick but this time I pulled it out from underneath Yata's beanie and to nobody's surprise he blushed. "Sorry to disrupt but are you a friend of Yata's?" the boy named Yō Chitose asked a bit confused and the laughter died down.

"Not really to be exact" I admitted rubbing the back of my head

"She was found with that boy" Izumo cleared up the situation a bit "the one who claimed to be the colorless king"

GASP

The whole room fell silent and all eyes were placed on me. I fidgeted a little nervously

"Are you one of his clansman?!" people started yelling out an accusing me of things I never heard of "yeah she is we should beat all the information out of her" scared and feeling like I was about to faint I started scooting to the closest wall behind me. I tripped and fell to the floor as harsh comments were being spat at me. I covered my ears and shut my eyes tight as tears started to swell in the corners of my eyes.

"Enough!" I heard a familiar voice yell and I opened my eyes to see the teen skater standing in front of me.

"Yata-kun?" I whimpered slowly moving my hands from my ears

"if you have time to accuse other people of things we aren't so sure have anything to do with us, shouldn't we have time to hear what she needs to say?!" he yelled frustrated "even Anna said she was a kind person and last time I checked HOMRA doesn't hurt innocent people!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Izumo taking my hand in his he helped me to my feet "I agree we don't even know if she's aware of the swords of Damocles or the even seven kings"

"So what you are saying Yata" Mikoto interrupted everybody "is that this young girl here is innocent"

"T-that's not what I'm trying to say" the boy stuttered "what I'm saying is that everybody is innocent till proven guilty" he stood his ground not trying to give in into the older man's power "let's hear what she has to say" he looked him in the eyes

The red head just huffed before giving him a small smile "I like the way you stand for something important to you" he looked back at me before ruffling his head

I sat at the couch everyone else gathered around me Anna sitting by my side and Mikoto leaning against the wall in the far back. "So what you are saying is that this boy, Yashiro Isana just showed up to school one day like a transfer student?"

I nodded my head before adding to his sentence "yes but it was like if everyone knew him for the longest they all treated him like they were best pals or something it was all very confusing" I shook my head "we went to town to buy materials that were needed for the festival today and that's when you guys appeared"

"So why did you run?" asked Kamamoto

"Well I don't really know any girl that wouldn't run away from a psychopath swinging a bat around at you and your classmate violently" I smiled and Yata blushed uncomfortably mumbling something along the lines of 'sorry' "on top of that also having the ability to control fire. Hey by the way I've been meaning to ask you guys something, how come you can control fire and stuff?"

"Do you know about the seven kings and the Damocles swords?" Izumo asked. I tilted my head to the side and he sighed of "course not; well there are seven kings each who possess a special power and a sword of Damocles. Are you catching on so far?" I nodded my head and he continued "for example the first king Adolf K. Weismann A.k.a, the silver king. The second king Daikaku Kokujyōji, A.k.a. The gold king. And the third king…" he paused and waited for me to fill in the blanks

"Mikoto-san A.k.a. The red king?" I guessed

"Yes you are doing well so far!" he smiled. I looked to the back of the room to see Mikoto with his eyes closed listening to the conversation. "So we think your friend Yashiro-kun is the seventh king, the colorless king who murdered one of our friends" he smiled casually and I fidgeted in my seat.

"umm I don't know about that but what I do know from the little time I've spent with him is that Yashiro wouldn't hurt a fly then again I don't really know him that well" I pondered "oh and sorry for the loss of your friend" I bowed my head

"It's alright" he sighed "it wasn't your fault" I nodded my head and looked back at the blonde yawning. Mikoto stood up before disappearing from the room. "It's getting pretty late; why don't you stay the night?" he stood up

I smiled "that would be nice"

"You could stay in the guest room" he looked at Anna and she led me upstairs.

She started pointing out everyone's room "that one's kamamoto's, izumo's," she pointed to a door at one end of the hall "Mikoto's" she pointed to the one next to it "this one's mine" and kept walking to the other end "this is Yata-kun's" she went a bit further "and this one is yours" she opened a door that was at the opposite end of the hall to reveal a normal size room with a bed, TV, window, dresser, etc.

"Thank you" I smiled at her and she nodded closing the door

I took of my messenger bag and threw it next to one of the dressers "ah a bed~" I mumbled as a let myself face plant into the sheets. There was a soft knock on the door and I sat up straight "come in!"

In came a slightly flushed Yatagarasu with a couple of clothes in his hands "I-Izumo told me to lend you some of my c-clothes for the night considering Anna's were too small and I was the s-second youngest here" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Aww thank you yata-chan" I smiled and took the clothes from his hands, kissing him on the cheek I closed the door with a 'good night'.

I checked the clothes he gave me a white long-sleeved button up shirt and another long sleeved slip on shirt with blue and gray stripes from Zoo York. No pants or shorts. This was going to be a problem I thought before I slipped on the white long-sleeved shirt. "Hmm maybe not" I thought. It was long enough to cover my goodies and ended where my thigh-high socks should've if I was wearing them. I left the buttons un-button because if I didn't I would suffocate during the middle of the night or have a hot flash (I still kept my underwear and bra on js).

**Misaki Yata P.O.V:**

What is this feeling? Why do I feel so hot inside out? It's only when I get close to her; maybe I'm coming down with a fever. I touched my forehead "yeah that might be it" I was leaning against the wall when I got up to go back down stairs I saw Anna. "What?" I asked after a minute of a complete stare down.

"Nothing" she turned away and walked back into her room closing the door and shutting off the light in her room.

**~so for the sake of Kitsune let's just say that scepter 4 didn't issue the warrant for Mikoto's arrest till a day after it was originally planned because something came up kay? So the whole beginning of when they go to beat up that guy who owned the gun that Totsuka was shot with and everything didn't happen till the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Kittycloud signing off :3 ~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: night frights

RUMBLE RUMBLE~

BOOM!

I shot up out of bed in a cold sweat my breathing ragged and my cheeks wet from unconsciously crying. I looked out the window to see a thunder storm. Geez I thought just for one night I could sleep alone but I was wrong ever since I was little I've always slept with someone by my side. Even at the academy I would always call a different girlfriend to sleep next to me. I was shivering from how cold it was. Lighting struck by my window and the sound of thunder followed right after; I jumped out of bed in fright and ran out my room. I slowly crept into Yata's room where he was sound asleep his back facing the door. Sniffling I crawled into bed next to him and he stirred before turning around to face me. Shocked he sat up; his hair was a mess without his beanie "W-What are you doing here?" sniffling I slowly sat up and he blushed "Gah! G-geez c-c-cover up" he looked away and buttoned the middle button of the dress shirt.

I looked down before looking back up "oh"

He looked up at me before wiping my cheek "why were you crying?"

"Nightmare" I mumbled wiping the tears that came down with my sleeves

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling my hand away from my face and I shook my head 'no'. He looked at me concerned before blushing and turning around stubbornly "w-well than you can stay as long as you stay on that side of the bed!"

I smiled and covered myself in his sheets they smelled like the gentle colonel he always wore. After a few minutes of staying on the cold side of his bed I flipped over and wrapped my arms around his waist hugging his back and pressing myself against him "so warm..." I whispered before dozing off to sleep.

**Misaki Yata's P.O.V:**

My eyebrow twitched as I felt her slip her arms around me and whisper something before finally falling asleep. Damn I thought I told her to stay on the OPPOSITE SIDE of the bed I fumed before tiring myself out my face as hot as the inside of a toaster.

The sunlight shone through the window, landing on the sleeping beauty and giving her a glowing impression. It didn't seem to bother her but it wouldn't be long before it did. I snuck a peek at her sleeping form as I tightened the watch around my wrist. The brunet laid on her side; She was dressed in nothing but light-pink laced bra and panties with my dress shirt thrown over only the middle buttoned; it was a sad attempt of covering up her body at the moment but my guess was that she was either to oblivious to the fact she was half-naked in front of the opposite sex or was not fully awake. Her light brown hair wasn't tied up like before but cascaded down her shoulder and back and spread out over the pillow. A blushed started up again and I looked away as I pulled the covers up over her. I closed the curtains in the room and grabbed my skateboard to meet the rest of the HOMRA gang down stairs we were getting ready to pay the man that owned the gun Tosuka was killed with a harsh visit.

**Kitsune Kamizuki P.O.V:**

I sat up stretching letting a yawn escape my lips. My hair was a hot-mess with strands sticking up here and there but I had to make it work considering I didn't have my brush. I awoke, the warmth that was by my side during the night vanished a good hour and a half ago. "Yata-Chan?" I mumbled as I looked to my side. I walked out of his room and down to the bar "Izumo-san?" no answer. I ran back up stairs and checked everyone's room. "Geez even Anna's not here" the entire place was completely silent "where is everybody?!" I yelled loud enough that even the people walking by outside could hear.

"I guess they had things that needed tending to" I looked around the "I know I'll tidy the place up and cook breakfast!" I smiled and grabbed the apron in the kitchen before getting to work. Once I reached Yata's room my mouth gapped open in awe "holy cow! Was it this messy last night I can't even remember" once I was done with the entire place it looked like a different bar I smiled and started breakfast.

The bell on the door chimed before Yata's voice echoed throughout the whole place dryly "were back" they all walked in only to be taken back in surprise.

"Breakfast~!" I smiled holding a pan full of pancakes in one hand and a spatula in the other.

"It's 1:00" Anna interrupted my happiness her face emotionless

"Brunch~!" I corrected myself my smile not faltering

Everybody laughed and sat at the bar and the couches as I passed out plates stacked with pancakes and syrup. "There good" the little snow-haired girl mumbled through her fork.

"Want seconds?" I grinned at her and she nodded

"I want fourths!" kamamoto yelled his fork and empty plate in the air

"FATASS!" Yata screamed back at him while pounding him on the head

"Sure" I laughed as I went to retrieve his plate "do you want seconds too Yata-Chan?" he shook his head up and down while blushing as I took the plate from his hands.

I was about to turn the water on to clean the dishes but Izumo pulled me away "I'll handle these you've done enough with cleaning the entire bar and cooking breakfast" he kissed my cheek "you've done enough" he smiled before running a finger over the counter of his bar blushing. I giggled before walking away.

The brown-haired skater boy strolled past me up stairs and I followed right behind when he turned around I jumped on him "ello~ Yata-Chan-"

On instinct he grabbed my arm and held it in the air over my head the brunette spun me around pinning me against the wall. My blue orbs met his in surprise. His eyes widened when he realized who it was "Damn! Kitsune don't sneak up on me!" he yelled in embarrassment. Blushing he let me go and moved away from the wall "and it's Yata-KUN okay Yata-K- gah! w-what are you wearing!" he looked away covering his mouth,

"Hmm the shirt you gave me yesterday and an apron. Why is something wrong?" I asked walking back into his view

"Urgh! And you walked down stairs like that?" he turned around

"Well what else did you want me to do go naked?" I hopped in front of him again

"Of course not!" he grabbed the sheets off his bed and threw them on me "and what was that last night crawling into bed with me? We just met yesterday, What if I raped you hmm?"

I uncovered my head and looked at him "no you wouldn't"

"Huh and what makes you think that?" he forced himself to look at me

"Because Yata-Chan's too kind" I smiled and he looked away fuming his face turning different shades of red "anyways you're the only one that seems to be bothered by it" I pouted

"Well that's because a young lady like you shouldn't be walking around in front of guys half-naked!" he was looking out the window "look how about you put on your uniform and I could buy you some clothes hmm? Sound nice?"

"I got a better idea how about you take me back to school and I'll just get some clothes from my dorm" I twirled before looking up at him, a light switch flipped on in his head

"That's it!" he screamed in excitement "your school!"

**Izumo Kusanagi P.O.V:**

"How's it coming along Anna?" I asked looking over my shoulder at the little silver haired girl

All four of the crimson marbles met up at a location on the map she was concentrating on "Ashinaka High" the girl spoke out loud and right on cue Yata barraged down the stairs a certain brunette girl dragged right behind him in her school uniform "they're classmates! They go to the same school!" he ranted on.

"Yata-kun don't do anything reckless-eh? He's gone?" I stared at the bar door as it slowly closed

"god please give me the strength to not pound the living hell out of him" I growled while lighting another cigar "thank you Anna you were a lot of help" I reassured the eight-year who sat at the table quietly staring at the red orbs in her hand and she just nodded.

**~so here is another chapter. Just for the record poor-little Kitsune isn't a "shone" she is just very innocent and doesn't know the meaning of bad. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And ship KitsuneXMisaki **

**This is kittycloud saying peace out girly scout :3~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6 school with Yata-Chan

"Yata-kun slow down I can't keep up" I panted as he dragged me by the wrist behind him.

"Why are you so slow?" he growled back at me "I'm not even using my skateboard"

"Slow? You even left Kamamoto back there" I looked over my shoulder to see the fat teen catching his breath on the verge of passing out at the end of the street.

"Tch he'll catch up eventually, plus he needs the exercise!" he yelled the last part over his shoulder loud enough for the blonde to hear.

I barley let out a giggle trying to conserve all the air I could. Once we reached the school entrance I was bent over both hands on my knees "oh god, yeah that's enough running for about the entire year" I huffed out stretching my arms into the air

"So let's go in-"

"I need to pee" I squeaked interrupting him

He blushed madly "O-Oi don't just go announcing personal things like that out of nowhere"

"But I really need to go!" I whined

He covered his face and looked at the entrance "can't you just wait till we reach your dorm?" he asked embarrassed

I shook my head while looking down "we just passed one when we came in, its right I outside I promise I'll be quick" I bent forward crossing my legs. He eyed me making not sure what I was up to "I won't run I proved how pointless that was yesterday" I assured him and he nodded

"Make it quick" he sighed that color never leaving his face.

"Arigatou" I ran out the door and into the girl's restroom that was posted right beside the entrance. Once I relieved myself of a full bladder I washed my hands and walked back to the entrance two boys ran out past me in terror. "What was that abou-" I stopped when I saw the brunette and blonde teenagers laughing? Yatagarasu tossing a PDA into the air and catching it over and over again. "You didn't have to do that" I shook my head as I walked past them to the machine swiping my PDA against the sensor I walked in and turned around. Pressing a few more buttons I showed them the pass "see guest" I smiled as they looked at each other

"Guest what a pain" the skater mumbled as he slid the stolen PDA across the sensor, the other boy copying the same movements.

"So let start searching" Yata began

"No" I simply stated "we should wait till after school"

"Huh? Why?" he looked back at me

"Why" I repeated his question like if it were the obvious "because no one would be out here during class hours. It would just be I waste of time and energy" he looked at me not really sure what to do. I sighed "if you want we can wait until lunch time, that's in about an hour or so more students would be roaming around then"

He smiled before yelling "now you're talking"

"So what do we do in our spare time?" the chunky man questioned

"What do we do?!" I repeated "well we obviously take me to class silly" I giggled before I was interrupted

"No" Yata pouted crossing his arms over his chest

"Eh why not Yata-Chan?!" I asked on the verge of crying

"Because I hate teachers" he spat at no one in particular

"B-But I have to turn in a project and take a test today, it's more than half my grade in that class" I whined tugging on his shirt's sleeve.

"S-Stop that" he tried pulling away but I kept inching closer

"I buried my head in his arm and cried "Wah!~ Yata-Chan's so mean~!"

"O-Okay I'll go just stop crying" he tried to comfort my sobbing form as he softly patted my arms while trying to not panic.

"You promise?" I hiccupped

"I-I promise" he reassured me

"Yay!~" I smiled jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug as if nothing had happened

"Y-You faked it!"

I laughed before looking at him "and you promised"

"Well as much fun as that sounds I have business to take care of so I'll be back in time for lunch here" Kamamoto fiddled with the rings around his chubby fingers nervously before waving and turning around

"Kamamoto you fat ass liar! You're probably just gonna go stuff that hole in your fat face the whole hour aren't you?!" the skater yelled enraged as the round man waddled away in fear of his fury.

"C'mon Yata-Chan!" I pulled on his arm

"O-Okay" he followed as I lead him to my next class.

I cracked the door at the back room open slightly the teacher was at the bottom of the class considering the rows of seats were each higher than the last. He was taking roll call; I got on my hands and knees and crawled into the room the slightly taller boy behind me strolled in as if he were a flamboyant peacock. I yanked him down to his knees beside me "get down baka".

He growled and I shut the door silently. We crawled behind the seats of the class all the way to my assigned spot. "O-Oi girly c-can your skirt be any s-s-shorter" he averted his eyes looking anywhere but forward.

"I-It's not my fault, I-I didn't design the skirts!" I whispered back at him my face flushing in heat as we finally reached my seat. "Finally" I let out a sigh as I sat down the teen sliding in next to me.

"Kamizuki Kitsune?" the professor asked standing in front of me his nose buried in his notebook

"Present!" I raised my hand in front of him and he looked down at me before nodding and checking the box next to my name. He was about to turn away when he spotted the strange thug looking boy sitting next to me.

"Eh? And who's this?" he questioned looking down at Yata-kun before adjusting his glasses

"Um a transfer student" I smiled awkwardly "sort of?"

He slammed his hands down on the desk before standing up "EH!? YOU GOT A PROBLEM GRAMP-!" I pushed the boy's head into the desk face first and muffled the rest of his sentence

"Gomen he was very anti-social in his other school" I forced a laugh

The old man just looked at me before nodding his head and turning around "I see"

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled at me and I just smiled at him while tilting my head to the side. He blushed before looking forward.

"Works all the time" I stifled a giggle

"EH?!" he turned to me embarrassed

**Misaki Yata's P.O.V:**

"Hmmm I don't get it" the brunette mumbled more to herself than anyone else. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she tapped the pen on her bottom lip in thought. I rested my head in my palm as I stared at all her failed attempts in answering the equation given on the board. "Ugh it's so hard!~" she whined tightening her pony-tail and flipping some hair out of her blue eyes. She looked cute when she was troubled; I shook my head suppressing the blush that threatened to taint my cheeks.

I clicked my tongue before sliding closer to her and pulling the notebook in front of me. I took the pen from her grasp and she watched me in awe as I solved her problem and circled where she went wrong. "Gosh you're dumb" I stated before pushing the paper back in front of her.

"Wow Yata-Chan's so smart!" she gawked while staring at her paper

"Years of coping that monkey didn't add up to nothing after all" I mumbled before smiling

"I forgot to ask you, what year are you in Yata-Chan?" she tilted her head to the side curiously and I couldn't help but chuckle

"Year? Your funny I've already graduated" I laughed at her shocked expression

"Graduated?! No way how old are you?"

"19"

She almost choked on my answer "1-19?! Impossible you're a bit too short for that" she teased waving her hand over my head.

"I wouldn't be talking" I crossed my arms over my chest "you're shorter than I am"

"So only by a few inches" she pouted "plus it's the average size for a 16 year-old female"

"Your 16?" I stifled my laughter "your way too young to be in a third-year class"

" Urusai" she mumbled. The bell rang signaling lunch and we walked down the steps to the exit. She handed in some papers to the teacher and we walked outside to meet up with Kamamoto.

**Kitsune Kamizuki P.O.V: **

We walked around for the whole lunch period while Yata-kun and Kamamoto threatened guys about knowing the boy Isana and his where abouts. Luckily for me we got out that I knew nothing about the boy other than his name on day 1. The bell rang as the hour came to an end and everyone started heading to their classes. I had a free period next so it didn't matter where I went.

"Wait up Yata-san!" the blonde whined as ran towards us

"You're too damn slow!" he spat at him "geez, it's all that stuff you eat while we're on the job. That's why you're so fat!" he lectured the man who was huffing for air

"What about you, Yata-san? Have you been eating?" the round man asked "I haven't seen you take any breaks at all since that day."

The skater's scowl lightened up into a smile "I'm fine" and we continued walking

"Yata-kun" I murmured softly as I walked behind him the impact of losing such a close friend of his should be killing him inside. Revenge was the only thing driving him now and it was sad. Revenge is never good it brings nothing but darkness with it; someone is bound to get hurt at the end. Somehow I could feel Yata-kun's pain but I couldn't relate to it. We walked around the giant fountain in the middle of the hall in silence.

"Oi you over there!" he yelled at two random boys sitting at a bench "do you know this boy!" the guys looked at the photo but didn't respond "Take a good look you!" he pointed at one of them "you shifted your eyes didn't you?!"

"N-No I didn't" the brunette stuttered out in fear

"You know this guy don't you!" he pressed on them

"Yata-Chan, you're scaring them" I informed him but he ignored my comment and continued

"I don't I have no idea who that is" the other answered as they kept shoving the Picture in their faces

"Where is he dammit!" the skater roared his patience running thin. The two boys took off running as fast as they could "you can't run away baka!" he yelled after the two not making any attempt to stop them.

We continued to walk around "shit! another dead end" the boy growled annoyed

"Yata-san this isn't going to work this place is huge" Rikio protested

"Urusai!" The teen spat back "I don't want to wait another second to avenge Totsuka-san's death!" he growled with venom in his voice

Two girls standing at the front of building 2 caught Rikio's attention and he looked back at them "Oi…you two! Come here a second!" he casually called them over in a loud voice. The girls jumped back in fright at his harsh voice "we want to ask you something!"

"Uh w-we don't-" one of the girls started shaking in fear

"Huh? What's the matter? I just said we want to ask some questions!" he yelled back at them making them even more scared

"R-Rikio I think you're frighten-" my sentence was cut off when Yata-kun pounded the wider man over the head roughly.

"Ouch!" he cried out

"I-Idiot! Don't scare girls like that or I'll kill you!" he yelled blushing furiously at the other. I covered my mouth with both my hands when I saw the impact… let's just say if that was me I would be in a coma right about now. "H-Hey sorry about that" the skater yelled out to them and they ran away screaming in terror. Yata balled up his fist and pounded the wider man again

"C-Cut me some slack Yata-san" he whined

"Urusai!" he lectured him "I keep telling you! Don't ever threaten the ladies!"

"But all this time you've been asking guys we need to ask girls too" he frowned

"To find a guy, you ask guys!" Yata simply stated

I giggled and tried to hold it in but couldn't "that's a funny theory you got there Yata-Chan!" I smiled before laughing again which only deepened his blush

"Still can't get yourself laid, huh?" a mysterious relaxing voice came from behind us.

**~So this is chapter six hopes you guys like it and tell me if you think I should stop writing long chapters like this okay well don't forget to review**

**This is kittycloud saying see you later alligator :3~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fushimi Saruhiko

"Still can't get yourself laid, huh?" a mysterious relaxing voice came from behind us.

Everybody froze in there spot and slowly turned around Yata-kun stood in front of me blocking my view "you bastard… Saruhiko!"

"Fancy meeting you here, how'd you find this place?" the man or more like teenager considering he looked the same age as Yatasugaru or maybe a bit older spoke. He had dark blue almost black hair hiding most of his face and wore a nice fitted blue uniform with sharp rectangle glasses. "Oh you had Anna's help" the man, Saruhiko added with a smug look of remembrance on his face.

"Saruhiko?" I murmured in confusion from behind the conflict

"But Kusanagi-san wouldn't send you here to ask questions; my guess is that you acted on your own again, huh, Misaki?"

"Misaki?" I repeated and looked up at Yatasugaru

The boy had annoyance painted all over his face "you never change" Saruhiko sighs

"Shut the fuck up!" Yata yells back infuriated "don't go calling me by my first name or talk about my people like you know them" he was serious more than ever "you traitor!"

The raven haired boy laughed "could you blame me? In the end I wasn't like you and the others, leaving was inevitable"

"Damn right about that! You're not like us..." the teen gripped his skateboard

"Yata you can't make a scene here!" Kammamoto reached a hand out to grip his shoulder but stopped mid-way

"So, Misaki how'd you manage to sneak in here? Oh did you use that little girly you have hiding their Misaki~?"

"Misaki? Saruhiko? What's he talking about Yata-Chan?" I asked gripping my head and shaking it slowly side to side then looking up at the teen with big confused eyes.

He looked down at me worry was visible in his eyes "it's none of your business and don't call me by my first name it gives me the creeps." He spat at him

"Ohh she's pretty cute you know! I never knew you would have balls big enough to associate with girls as pretty as this one" he smiled crossing his arms over his chest "but you know Mi~sa~ki~ just like everything we've had in the past" shaken by a gust of wind Saruhiko appeared behind us and in a flash he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out towards where he was standing before "We do have to share"

Misaki's eyes widened at his speed.

A slender hand held my jaw while the other wrapped around my waist pinning both my arms to my sides; Silk lips ran down my neck and my eyes widened. My blush deepened and I looked down unable to keep eye contact with Yatasugaru. "Ne? MI~SA~KI~"

"You asked for it" he spoke as calmly as possible as his body was slowly engulfed in a red aura

"Yata-san don't do this! Don't let Mikoto-san's capture be in vain! What good what it do to fight this monkey in a place like this!" he sympathized with him

The teen clenched his fists so tight his arm was shaking from suppressing his anger "I- I Can't he has Kitsune!"

"Mr. Mikoto eh? The man seems to have lost his edge he went to jail willingly after all or maybe he just grew up; you could learn from him MI~SA~KI~"

Yata-Chan twirled his skateboard before letting it fall to the floor in front of him "YATA!" the blonde called out to him

"Monkey, die BASTARD!" He charged at us

"Fushimi, ready for emergency battle" the raven haired boy spoke trying to contain his giggles as he unsheathed the sword that I didn't noticed at first and hung from his hip.

Swinging me to the side Fushimi let me free, out of the way as he side stepped dodging Misaki's attack his sword engulfed in a blue aura. Kammamoto rushed to my side as I sat in my place where I landed on my bottom. Yata-kun spun around on his skate board creating a redish-pink tornado of flames and Fushimi swirled his sword in a circle before outstretching it and cutting Misaki off. The flames dispersed faster than they appeared and Saruhiko's sword was right at Yatasugaru's throat. I yelped a bit and hopped this fight would end soon. The skater boy spun around and threw punches at his opponent which he in return countered each time. Misaki jumped up on his skate board and rammed towards Fushimi knocking his glasses off; Fushimi acting as if nothing happened only blinked ducking under the others arm and pointed his sword back at the red head backing up to make more space for battle. Kicks and punches were thrown as well as shanks and stabs all countered by each other. Red met blue. Blue met red. Fushimi went towards Misaki with his sword but the brunette crouched and propping his skate board up blocking the sword from reaching any farther.

"Tch"

"Hmph"

Yatasugaru tries swiping the raven haired boy but he jumps back in time to see him spin into a hand stand then jump back on his board. "Tch, not as sharp as you use to be Saru!"

The blue bent over to retrieve his glasses and put them back in place "No, I've become stronger than before; much stronger"

"Bullshit!" the teen yelled gaining speed on his skateboard before jumping in the air and meeting Saru's sword. Sparks flew as friction grew between the sword and the board. Fushimi swung his sword outward sending Misaki back in a backwards flip. The brunette landed back on his board wasting no time he used his flames to send him forward again with each countered attack red and blue flames licked each other. "Hehe, what's the matter monkey?" Misaki teased circling the boy on his board.

A smug look tainted the boy's face as his eyes followed the skater but before the brunette could react he reached into his coats pocket and threw three knifes engulfed in a red flame towards Misaki one of them actually sinking deep into his shoulder making him fall off his skateboard on tumble to the ground. His red aura pulsed over and over again as he gripped his shoulder in pain. "urgh!"

"YATA!" both Kammamoto and I yelled

"I told you, I acquired even more power after leaving Mikoto Suoh's side." Saru held two small throwing knifes in one hand and his sword in the other; both lit up the sword blue, and the knifes red "this is proof!"

"T-two colors?" the blonde stuttered in amazement

"Is that possible?!" I asked looking up at him

"Damn it!" he yelled taking a step towards Misaki

"EH?! Stay out of this punk! This no place for a loser like you!" Saruhiko yelled at Kammamoto throwing the two spare knifes he kept in his hand towards the ground in front of us. As they exploded I let out a shriek, Kammamoto covered me from the blast and we both fell to the floor.

"Monkey's right" Yata-kun hesitated as he pulled out the kunai "stay out of this"

The raven haired boy chuckled in excitement "Monkey, don't get cocky because of those half-assed powers. think you own the whole country now eh?"

"I'm not interested in anything as crass as the country" he gave the creepiest smile "what I'm interested in is blood and flesh!"

Yata-kun gave a blood hurling yell as his power surged through the roof and he created yet another fire tornado twice the size of the last. The wind flicked my hair back and forth in a mess, I groaned pulling myself up to my knees "Yata-Chan"

"That's enough!" a woman's voice rang out and a sharp blue line cut between the two enemies leaving a scar in the pavment.

I looked over to my side to see a woman dressed in similar uniform but in what I'm guessing would be the female version to Fushimi's. "that's enough you two!" she called out again "fushimi what do you think your doing in broad daylight. Did you forget where you are right now?!" he groaned in response and the the lady frowned then looked in our direction. "you are Misaki Yata of the militant faction under the red king are you not?" she looked at him up and down "you wield a skateboard and serve as the vanguard of team HOMRA and go by the name of Yatagarasu"

Yata smiled "I know about you too" he started "you're the blue king's right-hand woman, Seri Awashima; people call you the heartless woman"

The blonde frowned "the only person who calls me that is the owner of a certain bar"

Misaki looked dumbfounded "Huh?"

"be that it is I cannot condone your presence here but unfortunately there's too much to lose if I make an issue here. How about the two of you postpone your match?"

"Tch, he started it" Yatagarasu referred back to grade school.

"is that so perhaps I didn't make myself clear" the woman took on a brave stance and crossed her arms over her chest "you will postpone your match comply? Was that better?"

"I don't have a reason to obey you, blues"

the skater and the woman had an intense stare that lasted a good minute "your king all he does is complain how bad the food is, finishes it up, and then goes back to sleep like a baby. He's quite a piece of work." She shut her eyes and his widened.

"Mikoto-san" he murmured and the woman smiled from her heart making the younger boy blush uncomfortably he gripped his before turning away "let's go"

The round man nodded before retrieving Misaki's skateboard and trailing after him. I was about to turn and walk away with them but before I did I faced the group in blue "Arigatou" I bowed before running off to meet the others.

_**~Yeah so that's the end of this super long chapter to make up for the time of being gone. Gomen i moved and was settling in and got a new laptop and then word was being bitchy and stuff so I just hope you guys forgive me and ebjoy this chapter don't forget to REVIEW REVIW REVIEW and so yeah**_

_**This is kittycloud saying good and goodnight~ :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8 Fever

"Yata-kun are you alright" I asked the teen who was just a few steps ahead.

He gripped his shoulder and swallowed the pain before turning around "yeah, I'm fine Kitsune you don't have to worry" he smiled but it only made the younger girl worry more.

Blood stained the white shirt that surrounded the boy's upper arm "Yata-kun" I grabbed his hand turning the brunette to face me "where by the girl's dorm, please let me fix your arm" I begged

He sighed "it'll be fine if I just spit on it"

"No!" I made him look me in the eye as I tugged lightly on his arm. His face reflected my emotions and the skater gave in. I snuck the two males in the building and into my dorm without getting caught. "Phew!" I sighed as I leaned on my door alrighty then, so this is my room. Make yourselves at home!" the two boys just stood in the middle of the room awkwardly.

"Kitsune do you have any food?" Kammamoto asked with hesitanting

"FATASS!" Yata scolded him

"Hmm food? I don't think so I mean I haven't been here for the last few days therefore I haven't been shopping" I frowned tapping a finger on my bottom lip

"Then Yata-san can I go take care of some business?" the blonde asked trying not to make it obivious

"Youuu…" the skater growled before pounding his fist into the back of his partner's head "DON'T TRY TO HIDE IT! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOUR GONNA GO OUT TO STUFF THAT FAT FACE OF YOURS!"

"Yata-san" the man cried holding his head

"Hehe" I giggled "now now, Yata-Chan don't be so mean" I opened the front door that led to the hall way go ahead Kammamoto!"

I winked at him and his face lit up as he ran out the door "thank you Miss Kamizuki!"

I closed the door and looked at Yatagarasu who sat on the couch a bit uncomfortable "I'll go get the first aid kit"

I was back in moments when I kneeled before the brunette and opened the box. I looked up at him and he had a fair color of pink tainting his cheeks "take off your shirt please"

"W-what what d-do you mean!?" he stuttered moving back, his blush deepening.

I giggled again at his cute actions "your shirt, take it off. I can't tend to your wound if it's on"

"uhmm" he slowly nodded before pulling his shirt over his head revealing a nice, toned body covered by a black tank top. I felt my face heat up but ignored it as I dug through the white and red box by my side "so your name is Misaki hmm?" pulling out a hydrogen peroxide bottle and napkin I soaked it in the liquid and started to dab his gash killing the bacteria so it wouldn't get infected.

"Yeah" he frowned

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't like that name, it's too" he looked away and mumbled "girly"

"Really I like it I think it's beautiful" I smiled up at him "Can I call you that?"

"Emm uh s-sure" his cheeks turned brighter

"Yay! Misa-Chan!" I gleamed

"O-Oi, no nick names!" he yelled back looking a bit exhausted

"Sorry sorry" I took a cotton swab and rubbed antibacterial-cream on the wound before wrapping it in gauze tape. "Tada!~" I smiled "see all done, now I wouldn't move around too much because you might catch a fever from-" I looked up to see Yata fall forward his head landing on my shoulder. "Mi-Misaki!" I gripped his shoulder trying to hold him up but failed as he was much heavier than me. "Misaki!" I put my hand to his forehead "you're burning up Misaki why didn't you say anything!?" he groaned in response his breathe hot on my neck. We fell backwards the skater landing on top of me; with a few attempts I managed to flip him over onto the ground next to me. He was panting heavily and his face was flushed, his eyes were shut tight. My bed was on the other side of the room so I had to make do and I stood up.

I grabbed the teenager from under his arms and dragged him next to the bed picking him up from behind I slowly eased him forward but his weight pushed me back "heave! Heave! HEAVEEE!" I yelled as I tried holding him up but he just collapsed crushing me beneath him. After a few more attempts he finally ended up on the bed and I sighed a sigh of relief; Bringing back a damp rag I folded it and put it over his forehead he was still panting heavily, which only made me worry more. "Medicine!" I yelled before running out of the room and then coming back with a pack of medicine tablets and a cup of water. "Okay how are you going to drink this?" I pondered the question and popped a tablet onto my hand. I pressed it against Misaki's lips but he just turned his head. "C'mon Yata-Chan don't be so stubborn" this time I pushed the tablet through his lips and in his mouth but he didn't swallow. "Misaki you have to swallow" I tapped his throat

"Nn" he tossed around before pushing it back out with his tongue

Picking up the pill I took it and dumped it in the trash, just then an idea popped in my head "Oh no! I can't do that!" I jumped off the bed and covered my mouth a blush coloring my cheeks. I thought the idea over in my head "well I guess I could if it's too make Misaki-kun better" I sat on the bed next to the older boy and popped a tablet into my mouth, then I took in a gulp of water.

Hovering over the teen I put a hand at the back of his head and connected our lips. I pushed the pill to the back with my tongue and felt him swallow, water trickled down his chin and he gulped the rest are tongues brushing past each other in the motion "Nngh" I broke the kiss and moved back.

Wiping the water from my lips I smiled "good boy" and he tossed around his eyes opening a bit

"Kitsune?" he mumbled his face flushed from the fever "where am I"

"Shh, go to sleep your sick silly" I smiled reassuring him

I placed a hand over his cheek and he nuzzled into the touch, he was slowly losing consciousness again "Mmm..so…cold" he almost whispered the last word as his eyes closed for the second time.

_**~I know kitsune didn't really interact much in the last chapter so now I'm making up for it, also I got the idea from tumblr**_

_**This is kittycloud saying goodbye and goodnight~**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I want to keep you Safe and sound

**Misaki Yata P.O.V:**

_Light…too much light, it bothers._

Blinking sleep away, I brought my arm over to shield my eyes from sunrays that crept through the crack between pink colored curtains. _Pink curtains?_ I raised an eyebrow before sitting up the sheets that covered my body were unfamiliar…the room itself was unfamiliar. Rubbing my hands over my face a movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention and I looked down to see Kitsune kneeling by my side; her head cradled in her arms, on the bed…her bed.

'_Shit_' I mentally hissed as slowly and carefully stepped out of the bed not wanting to wake the brunette. I picked her up; she was about as light as she looked which was pretty light and laid her in my previous spot. Picking up the cream colored sheets I covered her body and she stirred a bit, getting comfortable before silently returning to her slumber. I walked over to the door frame that separated the small living space and her bedroom. _Hell I can't believe I took Kitsune's bed for the night; I feel terrible. Not only did I take her sleeping space and made her sleep somewhat on the floor but I also troubled her with myself last night being sick and all._ I pouted depressive lines taking their rightful place above my head as I sulked.

"Misaki?" a small voice rang out through the room and I looked up startled

"You're up?" she nodded "Sorry did I wake you"

"You think out loud Yata-Chan" the brunette smiled and I couldn't help but blush at her beauty was she always like this?

"G-Gomen" I rubbed the back of my head ruffling my chestnut locks and turned around stretching. The bed behind me creaked and footsteps sounded on the carpeted floor. I peeked behind me only to meet deep blue orbs "Wah!" I yelled stumbling backwards and her cool hand met my forehead.

"Yata-Chan doesn't have a fever anymore" she withdrew her palm and smiled "I'm so glad, but just to make sure I want Yata-Chan to take a nice shower!" Kitsune tossed me a towel from her closet and started to nudge me in the direction of her bathroom.

"W-Wait!" I yelled in protest

"It's fine it's fine"

"Kitsune!"

"What's wrong?" she looked at me her eyes glistening and I couldn't help but sigh.

"J-Just don't go in at all!" I felt my face heat up and turned away at the thought "And if you do **knock**!"

"Hai!" the brunette giggled before I closed the door

"Geez" I slipped off the ebony tank top before unbuttoning my shorts. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

**Kitsune Kamizuki P.O.V:**

"Whoops! Looks like Yata-Chan forgot his shirt" picking up the white piece of cloth I waltz over to the bathroom and opened the door "Misaki-kunnn!~ you forgot your shirt-"

"G-GET OUT!" the chestnut haired boy yelled from the other side of the curtain "Y-Y-You didn't even knock!"

"Gomen Gomen" I laughed as I backed out of the room.

_**10 minutes later**_

The water stopped running and the clinking of the metal hooks holding up the curtains rang out as they collided with each other. I sat up from bed and looked over to the door as it opened up; out in a cloud of steam Misaki appeared. He slowly walked into the center of the room as he rubbed the back of his head dry with the white towel I gave him. I patted the spot next to me and he sat obediently making the bed shift from the added weight. Climbing behind him, I grabbed his towel and threw it over his head, ruffling his hair. "You know I can do it myself right?" he stated heat emanating from beneath the towel.

"Yep, but this way is so much more fun! Right?" the older teen fumed unsure what to do and sat still; yet I hummed a happy tune as I rubbed the towel through his damp locks.

"Okay I'll go take a shower now!" I hopped up out of bed and pointed a finger in the air.

"What?!" Just the thought of a female in the nude even if it _**was**_ in a different room was enough to make Misaki flush.

"Yeah, I mean it's been a day or two, right?" I took the tips of hair that hung from my ponytail and sniffed them "I won't be long so either, so you don't have anything to worry about" I winked before locking myself in the bathroom.

_**20 minutes later**_

I came out dressed in a different short-sleeved white and black rimmed shirt and matching ebony skirt, a red tie adorning the outfit. "Waah!" Misaki flinched back, startled as he found me sitting in his laps; sighing he took the white cloth from my hands and dropped it over my head. I hummed yet again happily as he dried my hair thoroughly.

"Thank you!" I skipped over to the mahogany dresser that lay in one corner of my room and started to brush my hair up into the usual ponytail. Misaki leaned back and studied me "is there something wrong?" I question him through the reflection of the mirror.

"Uh Kitsune" he stood up from the bed with a creak

"Hmm?" I tightened the choker around my neck to a more comfortable position

"I-I don't think we should" he hesitated "we shouldn't hang out anymore"

Shocked by his answer I whirled around to face him "W-What do you mean? Why?"

His face held sadness as he avoided my eyes "It's nothing personal it's just…it's just that I really don't want you to get hurt. That fight with Monkey" I thought back to the nickname Yata gave the man he battled yesterday "You almost got hurt and that's not even half of what I normally do on a daily basis" he ruffled his hair as his gaze met mine "I go through more danger that you could ever think of it's crazy and I don't want you being in that potential danger."

I rushed up to him "What possible danger have I not seen or heard of yet; I mean the whole kings thing, Damocles swords, weird powers that come with it, and gruesome fights, what else?!"

"Seeing and hearing are two different things Kitsune" he raised his voice

"Damn it Misaki, just say it already you don't like my company!" tears rolled down my cheeks and he regretted doing so, he stood frozen.

"N-No! No! That's not what I said!"

"I-I didn't..._Hic!_ Think I was…_Hic!_ Being such a…_Hic!_ Nuisance!"

"P-Please d-don't cry, I really didn't want to make you cry, I-I don't know what to do when girls cry" he stood a bit baffled, not sure what to do.

"I'm sorry" I sniffled before bursting out into tears again "I'm sorry, I was being so greedy and wasting your time!" just then strong arms wrapped around me and before I knew it I was pressed against Yatagarasu. "M-Misaki?" I sniffled and he held me tighter

"Don't cry, please don't cry. When you cry it makes me feel very…very… I don't know how to describe it weird I guess" a dark shade of pink dusted his cheeks. I buried my face in his shoulder and just like I thought; _I felt Safe and Sound. _"Kitsune, I only want to keep you safe"

"Misaki, being by your side is safe enough for me" I struggled to keep my voice from cracking. We stood like this for a while longer until- "M-Misaki?"

"Hmm?" he questioned innocently

"Y-You're smothering me!" I let out a small yelp

…_**..**_

"A-Ah, I-I'm so sorry" he pulled me away by both shoulders and I gasped for air

"Geez Yata-Chan, don't you know your own strength" I coughed

"I-I s-said I didn't know what to do when girls cry!" he exasperated

"You should at least know your own strength!" I yelled back before laughing. The brunette looked at me puzzled at my sudden mood swings.

"Do you want to go now?" he asked with a soft smile in place and I nodded "It's going to be dangerous" he warned again

"Not if I'm next to you!" I smiled and he was taken back he turned around and slipped his ivory shirt on over the tank top he was wearing. He then strutted to the living room in search of his beanie and sweater. "Misaki, are you mad?" I whined chasing him "Yata-Chan?"

He whirled around looking to the side a light shade of pink on his cheeks "L-Let's go!" I smiled before slipping my hand into his.

**~hello it's kitty cloud with yet another chapter. Sorry it took so long (I have no excuse for this one just laziness (T-T)) also I'm sorry if Misaki was a bit OOC but you know he had to act soft for Kitsune's sake :3 as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Oh and by the way the outfit Kitsune is wearing yeah it's the one in the photo, the cute little sailor looking one :3**

**This is kittycloud saying bye bye~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10 burn

We walked hand in hand out of the campus and back towards HOMRA; his excuse for not letting go of mine was because it was crowded and dangerous in the streets but I didn't need an excuse to hold his. We walked into the bar and the little bell at the top of the door signaled our presence. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" I waved as Izumo turned to face us.

"Ah, Kitsune-Chan! Yata-Kun! Ohayo" he walked around the bar and put his hand on Misaki's forehead "Hmm, I see his fever's gone down; a job well done, Kitsune" he raised his hand and rustled my brown locks.

Misaki looked back at me before slapping Izumo's hand away "what does he mean?"

"I called him last night and told him not to worry, that Yata-Chan was staying at my place" I smiled "Oh yeah, I have something for Izumo"

"For me you shouldn't have" he smiled crossing his arms

I dug around in my bag before pulling out volumes two through four of Durarara "here! Volume five hasn't come out but when it does, I'll make sure I'll get it for you"

He laughed; flipping through the pages "Thanks Kitsune" the blonde wrapped his arms around me before squeezing.

A pang of jealousy hit Misaki and he broke up the hug "T-That's enough, let-let's not get all touchy feely now" he pouted his cheeks picking up a light pink.

"Aww, Yata-Chan wants a hug too!" I smiled pulling him into the group hug.

"What!?" he wasn't expecting to be pressed up against Kitsune, but when he did his blush deepened.

The bell at the top of the door jingled and in walked Kamamoto and other members of HOMRA that Misaki told me not to get involved with; like Eric and Chitose. "Ah, Yata-san; can we talk" Kamamoto asked stepping outside and holding the door for the teen.

Misaki questioningly blinked before nodding and walking out. Izumo walked up stairs to put his new books away and it was just me standing in the middle of the room. I quickly turned around and spotted Anna sitting quietly on the couch; she looked up at me and blinked. I sprinted to the youth and pounced on the couch next to her "Annaaaaaa!~ how are you Anna? Did you miss me?"

She smiled and nodded "Huh? Anna you barely ever talk; Are you sad?" I asked tilting my head but she smiled again and shook her head. "Oh, I know!" I beamed "want me to braid your hair?" Anna looked up at me her eyes showing an emotion I wasn't really familiar with. "What's wrong has anyone ever braided your hair?" she looked at her hands before nodding "Oh, then does that mean you don't like it? I won't do it if you don't like it Anna"

Her head snapped up and she grabbed my hands "well then why didn't you say so?" I smiled before sitting her in my lap and braiding a small part of her sliver locks to the side of her face.

Izumo trotted down the stairs and looked at us before smiling; he made his way towards his bar, where he started to polish his glasses. A couple minutes after a phone call Izumo just ended; the only sounds that echoed in the room were the sounds of Anna's marbles and my soft humming, but they were soon interrupted by the main door slamming open and Misaki's enraged voice. "What did you just say!?" he had Kamamoto in a head lock before he threw him into the imported bar, Izumo always bragged about.

The overweight teen collided with it head first; leaving a small dent. In the heat of the moment the blonde accidently dropped a glass that shattered all over the floor before rushing to the bar's aid "M-My bar!"

"Oh my" I covered Anna's ears at Misaki's profound use of language while he strangled his friend.

"Dammit you guys!" he growled as he picked Yata up off of Rikio and held them both by their heads; unfortunately Yata being the shorter was lifted off the ground. "Listen punks! This bar was especially imported for England. It cost me a fortune!"

Both teen's cringed in pain as he squeezed their heads "Ow! Mr. Kusanagi you're going to crush my skull!" he rambled on about the beauty of his bar without care for the two "Mr. Kusangi… please let go"

"Wow, Kusanagi-san sure is strong" I gawked and Anna sighed in embarrassment.

"So, care to tell me how this fight all started, boys?" Izumo sighed and both 'men' started to point accusing fingers exclaiming their theories about why Mr. Mikoto allowed himself to be captured; it got to a point where Misaki attempted kicking Kamamoto in the air.

I tried to suppress my giggles over his childish behavior "sorry"

Izumo randomly chuckled manically while Anna and I stared at each other very confused. He pulled both boys into a hug and their expressions reflected ours "do you want me to tell you why Mikoto purposely allowed himself to be captured?"

"Uh… yes" Yata hesitantly answered.

"If you apologize to my bar with respect, I'll tell you" Izumo stood behind his bar a serious expression painted on his face.

I looked over to see Anna smiling, she covered her mouth and looked away "are you laughing Anna?" she straightened up and shook her head.

They both bowed "We are sorry" and Kusanagi explained to them that Mikoto let himself get captured, so they could move around freely without scepter 4 on their backs. They felt stupid not being able to figure that out on their own.

"Alright you see I told you!" the teen gloated; just then a ringing sounded in the room and Misaki clicked his tongue "Moshi Moshi?" there was a long pause "eh?!"

"Huh, Yata-Chan? Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Really?! Hang on; I'm on my way!" the skater hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket "Kitsune! Kamamoto! Let's go!"

"I'm counting on you, Yata-kun" Izumo waves us goodbye as Misaki grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch.

"Huh, w-wait, Bye Anna! Izumo!" I yelled as I was dragged out the bar. We ended up in the middle of an underground train station; where there were little shops ran by nice people.

Three older men where causing trouble for an owner of one of the stores; trying to pry information out of her. Misaki kicked one of them square in the stomach, sending him flying backwards "What the hell, I rushed over because I heard there was trouble with the guy who killed Totsuka" he sighed disappointed "these were the guys you meant?"

"Damn you, punk; what the hell do you think you're doing?!" one of the men, offended by a minor scoffed back; Yatagarasu stood unfazed by their smart remarks. The store clerk ran to him and clung onto his shirt from behind "Yata-Chan, help me out here. These guys won't go away! They want me to tell them about you!"

"Get lost." Misaki growled in a warning his expression was fierce and it scared me "you heard me, get lost." He waved them away with one hand "or else you're going to be in a lot more pain"

"Fuck you!" he growled pulling out a gun.

"Misaki!" I stepped to move but Kamamoto put a hand up to stop me; the brunette looked in my direction before looking back at his opponent; the clerk lady was long gone.

"So you guys want to know about us? Then I'll tell you." his mouth turned up into a smirk "I am HOMRA. We are HOMRA." He pulled down his shirt to show the insignia of HOMRA; a tattoo looking design that I've seen before on his skateboard "Mikoto-san taught us that. This represents our pride-" Misaki was cut off by a gun shot that he miraculously dodged, kicking out of the enemies hands in the process. I yelped out in fear as he fought off the men with amazing speed. He caught the gun in one hand and stomped his foot on the wall next to the man's face; before chuckling darkly "hey jerkoff's, I'm giving you a good story here" he placed the back of the gun to the male's fore head and growled "pay attention!"

The gun glowed a red as the metal of the gun acted as a conductor and imprinted the design of the gun's bottom onto his skin. He let out a blood hurdling scream as it burned into his skin "Misaki, Stop! You're hurting him!" I yelled but Rikio's voice blocked mine out.

"What should we do with them, Yata?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Ah, as much as we can without killing them" he smiled as a menacing red aura surrounded him.

"Misaki!" I ran up to him as the rest of the gang drew blood from the other two men and snatched the gun from his hand and away from the man's face. Quickly regretting the action; I dropped the gun forgetting that it was still very hot. "Ow!" and Yata grabbed my hand.

"What the hell are you thinking, Kitsune?!" He yelled examining my palm.

My palm was red and it hurt where I had grabbed the gun "Misaki! Stop it you're hurting him!" I pushed him away and stood in front of the man who had fallen unconscious from shock and pain. Yata's face was surprised that I took such a spontaneous action. I looked around at all the blood being shed "Call it off, Misaki!"

He looked around and then back at me confused "Kitsune?"

"You're scaring me, Misaki!" I yelled holding my hands to my chest.

He was taken back and his face softened back into the Misaki I knew "Oi, stop it!" he barked at the clan members.

"What?" Rikio asked speaking up for the rest of the guys.

"You heard me, were done here; let's go" he moved to take my hand but stopped himself, afraid that he would hurt me again; instead he spun around and led the group out of the station. Sad that I hurt Misaki and conflicted with emotions I ran; I ran the opposite way and didn't stop.

_**~Yay happy 10**__**th**__** chapter guys, thanks for all your support it's really appreciated **____** poor Misaki and Kitsune **____** as always please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This is kittycloud saying goodbye and goodnight~**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11 My infamous skater

Sad that I hurt Misaki and conflicted with emotions I ran; I ran the opposite way and didn't stop. Once I was sure I was out of the subway and into the streets of Shizume city, I slowed my pace but still kept a run. Tears blurred my vision as I pushed past a few people mumbling a quick 'sorry'.

**Yata Misaki P.O.V: **

I don't know what happened to me back there. I always get that violent and blood thirsty when in fights but I never _ever _want Kitsune to see me like that again. I can't shake that look she gave me…full of fear. And when she admitted to being scared of me I felt an indescribable pain in my chest. I peeked over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of her; hopefully she didn't think of me as a monster but when I looked she was nowhere to be found. I stopped in my tracks startling the other members "What is it Yata-san?"

"Where is Kitsune?" I asked demandingly.

Kamamoto looked behind him before shrugging his shoulders. "She was right here last time I checked."

"Shit." I hissed before hopping on my board "I'll meet you guys at the bar." I could only imagine the worst with that airhead. She couldn't survive an hour by herself much less a couple of minutes. Not to mention she hated to be alone, it scared her. I headed back to where we came from at top speed.

**Kamizuki Kitsune P.O.V:**

I ran into the closest opening I saw which to my luck was an alley way. I wiped the tears that came down my face, sniffling trying to pull myself together. Looking around I realized I was lost. Great. A rumbling sound shook through the sky and I looked up to see storm clouds moving in. "Ah, a thunder storm!" I cried nervously running my hands through the tips of my hair. I shouldn't have run. I was overreacting.

"Ah! I told you she ran in here." A voice startled me and I spun around expecting someone else.

"Misaki?" I was let down to find a hoodlum and his friends.

"Hey, you're right she is pretty cute." There were three men much older that I was.

"Hey is the little kitten lost?" one of them asked and I looked for an opening to flee. Unfortunately for me they were blocking the only one.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I really don't want any trouble." I raised my hands up and they circled around me.

"It's fine neither do we." He replied before two of them slipped behind me and held my arms down while the other one started to pull at my shirt. The red scarf of my shirt loosened, exposing more skin that I would normally like.

"Stop! Please!" I thrashed around before I was able to actually kick one of them in the face. He staggered backwards before blood dripped down from his nose. Enraged he lifted his hand in the air before he struck my face. "Ah!" I yelled falling to my knees. The taste of iron filled my mouth as a little line of blood trickled down my bottom lip.

"Stay the fuck still." He growled before unbuckling his pants "Or do I have to teach you a lesson?!"

The others tugged harshly at my ebony skirt pulling it lower and lower with each tug. I shut my eyes close and couldn't help but yell the only word that came to mind. "Misaki!"

Screams that weren't mine filled the air and I felt warm and protected. I opened my eyes to see the infamous Skater. My infamous Skater. He was down on one knee holding me on his lap; one hand was cradling the back of my head while the other was positioned in front of me in a protective manner. We were engulfed in his red flames but surprisingly they didn't burn. They were warm, soft, and kind. I raised a hand to touch his face "Misaki?"

He looked down at me and noted my loose shirt and tampered with skirt before his gaze traveled up to my bruised mouth. He lightly brushed my bottom lip wiping away the blood. "They did this to you?" his expression darkened when I avoided his eyes and didn't answer.

Softly he placed me on the floor before standing up. The warmth I felt was gone now as Yata started towards the group of older men, taking his flames with him. They grew larger and more vicious, the light rain that had started to fall evaporated when it hit the floor beside him and the look in his eyes was the same look at the subway, just far worse. He was lusting for blood and wouldn't rest till he got it. The revenge he needed.

The other two men had nose bleeds to match the first. Their three faces held the words fear and regret embedded into them. "She-She's property of HOMRA?!"

"No!" I grabbed his hand.

Yatagarasu looked back at me gritting his teeth before continuing on. "Close your eyes." His fingers slipped through mine.

With the little strength I had I hoisted myself up and wrapped my arms around him from behind. The flames quickly dispersed at my touch but the defensive feel was still there. "No more violence! Please! Please! Please, just let them go!" I cried desperately into the back of his shirt and he stopped in his tracks.

The blood drained from his knuckles from how tight he closed his fist and Misaki sighed into the air. He pulled me next to him with an arm possessively around my waist before reaching his other hand out wards towards them. His hand lit up in red-pink flames and he growled "Run." They didn't need any other words of reassurance as they dashed past us in fright. I sighed in relief before my knees buckled "Kitsune!" Misaki held me against his frame. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't walk." I stated, all the adrenaline left me feeling woozy. The rain got harder and it started to pour. Misaki looked me over before untying the crimson jacket at his waist and handing it to me.

"Put it on, I don't want you to get sick." He blushed a light pink and I smiled in appreciation pulling up the zipper. Just like the shirts he lent me it fit a lot bigger. "C'mon I'll carry you." He smiled and I went to take his hand. Thunder rumbled through the sky along with a flash of lighting and fear coursed through my veins for the second time today. Rushing past his hand I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed, afraid of being alone. Misaki stroked my head lovingly before reaching in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and took off his headphones. Yata placed them over my ears before playing his music, smiling the brunette slipped the phone into one of the pockets of his sweater. Tucking his skate board under his arm he carried me on his back.

With the warmth of Misaki's body and the soft movements of his walking pace, I fell asleep listening to 'Kings' by Angela.

**Yata Misaki's P.O.V:**

After the first five minutes of walking in the rain, Kitsune's breathing slowed indicating the fact that she had fallen asleep. I felt her warm breath tickle my neck and send shivers down my spine. Lately, I've wanted Kitsune as close to me as possible and when she is, it sends a shock of electricity coursing through my vines and I can't help but love it. I've never felt that way with anyone else before. It angers me to think of anyone wanting to harm or touch her. I feel like I could kill anyone who takes that bright smile of hers away. Sighing, I took the shortest route I knew towards the bar because as much as I didn't want this moment to end, it was best that we get out of the rain.

_**~Ello, kittycloud here so thank you guys once again for all your support and very nice comments. Happy 4**__**th**__** of July! Ha-ha I got ready to go to an adorable picnic today but then it started to rain so I was sitting at home looking all cute like :C I look so cute for no reason but then later on we saw some fireworks and they were very pretty! I'm going to stop bothering you guys with my life now and wish you all a great independence day! Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**This is kitttycloud saying happy July 4**__**th**__**!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12 Burning Desire

_The bell at the top of the door jingled and Misaki walked in. The room went silent as everyone turned around to witness the scene. Izumo looked back from the wine rack he was dusting and raised an eyebrow at his soaking state. "Yata-Chan your dripping wet! What happened?" he exclaimed setting down the cloth he had in his hand. _

The brunette unconsciously turned the warm glass of tea in his hands, nodding. "Ah. I see." Izumo exhaled the nicotine from his cigarette up into the air; frustrated at the disgusting percentage of his gender in this world that mistreated women. He leaned on the counter top while the other boy sat in a fresh pair of clothes sipping his drink. "Let us be glad that you arrived at the time you did." He sympathized.

"Yeah." Yata growled under his breath the tea in his cup boiled and the glass beneath his grip burned a dangerous red.

"Yata!" The blonde yelled out in fear for his glass "Stop it!" He snatched the cup away with the cloth beside him before it could shatter under the heat. He gave the boy a glare but Yatagarasu made no movement to ensure his attention to Izumo. He placed the glass in the sink before sighing. "So, how is she?"

"She's upstairs sleeping." He replied his sight not leaving the marble counter.

"So you managed to change her out of her wet clothes, huh?" the bartender referred to the skirt and matching shirt that was now on tumble in the drier along with the red sweater she came in and Misaki's shorts, shirt and tankie top. Despite the previous conversation the teenager went red from head to toe.

"I-I-It's not like I had a choice! You told me she would catch a cold if I didn't!" he slammed his hands on the counter flustered.

"Ah!~ Yata-Chan's a Perv~" Izumo teased leaning back watching his friend get undone at the hems. "Anyway" he cut the chat off short "It's about time I turn in" he shut the lights on the inner bar off "Oi boys, get out!" the bartender yelled with love much to the disappointed 'boos' and 'no's' of HOMRA.

Bandō and Shōhei were the first to walk out waving good bye followed by Eric who shared a room at Fujishima's place. As for Rikio, Chitose, and Masomi; they walked a few blocks away to the nearby apartment they stayed at after bidding there farewells.

"You should get to bed as well, Yata-Chan. I'm locking up." Misaki nodded before making his way towards the stairs. "I trust you'll keep Anna and _the love of my life _safe" he patted the frame of his bar with care.

The skater rolled his eyes. "Of course." He always did, didn't he? The only difference was that Mikoto wasn't here this night just like that past few.

"And make sure not to be too loud; Anna's room is right next to yours after all." Misaki's eyes widened.

"K-Kusanagi-San!" he blurted out flushed.

Misaki was so fun to bug sometimes "Good night, Yata-Chan!" Izumo winked before turning off the lights and shutting the front door. He locked the bolts before starting towards his own apartment.

Cursing under his breath Yata stomped up the stairs and reached for the door knob but stopped only to walk a couple steps and cracked open the door Kitsune was staying in. Yata looked around at the old boxes stacked in the far corners of the room collecting dust. They were filled with gracious memories; _He_ didn't have a lot of stuff but that was more of the reason to keep it packed up safely in boxes. After all this room use to belong to _Him._

The brunette's eyes fell on her; sound asleep sprawled across the mattress in his black and gray striped 'Zoo York' long sleeve. Like before he had no pants that would stay up past her hips and he was far too afraid to rummage through her bag. But luckily the shirt was long enough to cover where her stockings would end. He smiled reaching to brush some hair out from her face but her eyebrows drew closer and her nose scrunched up. Kitsune shook her head slowly at first but then more consistent. "No. No. No!" she whispered before yelling. The brunette threw her hands up in front of herself in an attempt to defend.

"Kitsune." Yata sat at the edge of her bed and tried to shake her.

"No! Stop! Please!" she whimpered

Yata took hold of her wrists and she struggled against him "Kitsune! Wake up!"

"Let go! Let go! Please, stop!" she pushed him away, thrashing about.

"Kitsune!" he screamed at her and her dark blue orbs shot open.

**Kitsune Kamizuki P.O.V:**

I looked up at him with tears threatening to spill. "Misaki?" Relief washed over me as I realized it was just a dream. Yata's gaze softened and I immediately enveloped myself in his arms squeezing tightly and wishing he'd never leave my side.

"You had a nightmare." Yata smiled returning the hug. "It's okay now."

"Misaki." I buried my face in his neck and he couldn't stop his face from burning up. "I didn't say it before because I never had the chance to, but…" I softly pressed my lips against Yata's burning cheek "Thank you."

"T-T-That's-I-It-It-It-was" The brunette took in a deep breath trying to calm himself "you don't have to apologize, that's something you can't ignore." Just thinking about the situation made Misaki's fist clench. "Pigs like that deserve nothing more than to die." He growled under his breath regretting the fact that he let them live. The teenager looked back at me when I gave him a worried look. "Anyways you should get back to bed everyone has left already."

I smiled before realizing what I had on. "Um, Misaki?"

He turned to face me "Yes?"

"How did I get into this…shirt?" I lifted my arms and the long sleeves drooped past my hands.

"A-A-Ah! I-I Kind o-of! You-You Were wet!" he blushed furiously. "F-From the r-r-rain, of course!" he waved his hands around nervously "K-Kusanagi-San made me! He-He-He said y-you would get sick!"

I felt a small blush cover my cheeks but it was nothing compared to Yata's. "I-It's fine. I'm not mad. I trust you after all." He had left my undergarments on thankfully or else that would've been on another level of embarrassing.

"R-Right." Misaki scratched his auburn locks awkwardly. "Well since everything is fine now, I'll get going."

He turned around to walk away but on instinct I wrapped my smaller hand around his wrist. "Wait!" he looked back at me questioningly and once again I felt the blood rush to my face. "Um, c-can you sleep with me?"

The boy blinked they had slept in the same bed for the past two days or did the last time not count. So they had slept _next_ to each other for the past two days. It wouldn't hurt for another night. Misaki sighed trying his best to hide his blush. "Fine." I scooted over making room for the older teen. We laid beneath the fluffy covers facing each other and I giggled breaking the awkward silence. Yata stared down at me confused. "What?"

"Do you have a fever again?" I leaned in closer and pressed my forehead against his. "No, everything seems fine…then why are you so red?" His eyes widened at the close proximity and he tensed. I smiled at how flustered he was. As our noses brushed, Hazel met Blue in a hypnotic trance that slowly brought us leaning closer together. Yata slowly relaxed before his eyes flickered to my lips that were none but a breath away. "Misaki?" I whispered conflicted by emotions. He saw each syllable leave my lips.

_Mi-sa-ki_. _He didn't like his name but god when it came from her mouth it drove him insane. _

He pressed his lips to mine and for a while I didn't respond; still trying process exactly what was going on. The brunette moved back and opened his eyes to see my azure ones wide. Yata was about to open his mouth to speak when I moved forward capturing his lips, wanting to feel the same static I felt the first time. I nipped and sucked tentatively, considering I was just as new to this as he was.

It wasn't too long before Misaki licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer as I traced a finger across the line of his jaw. I opened my mouth and our tongues rubbed together shyly.

We broke the kiss for some much needed air and out of nowhere Misaki flipped the position. He hovered over my small frame before crashing his lips down, hungrily on my quivering ones. _Was this what kissing felt like? I heard of the occasional sparks but this was far better. It was sad that this was what I was missing out on. _The kiss was not as passionate as the first but more lust-filled. He pressed harder against me and I couldn't help let a small moan slip out. I blushed furiously. _Did that sound come from me?_

_Wow. It was getting hot._

Misaki groaned in response and our tongues danced in heat

_Very Hot._

I griped the sides of his white tank top while he slipped his fingers through my hair, tugging gently.

_Burning._

His mouth molded mine and I bit down softly on his bottom lip_._ "Nn."

_It was hard to believe it was winter outside._

After what seemed like an eternity of kissing, I parted and this time it felt like it was for good. He kept his forehead pressed against mine as we struggled to catch our breath. _If he was this desperate to feel me against him…why did he wait so long? _ "Misaki?" he looked at me behind half lidded eyes. "What took you so long?"

He closed his eyes before wrapping his arms around me caringly and buried his face in the nape of my neck. There was the shy Misaki I knew. He shook his head unsure what was going but I just shrugged not really needing an answer right now, considering I didn't have one myself. I ran my fingers through his soft tresses, soothingly and before he knew it he fell asleep and before I knew it I fell asleep.

_What was going on with me, this I couldn't describe this feeling in my chest._

_**~ Hi Hi Kittycloud here! So how was it? Did I rush the kiss scene, idk I felt like they had it coming! Finally right ;D anyways a tip for the reader when it talks about who the room use to belong to…I wasn't talking about Yata! (if you didn't already know) any who like always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**Kittycloud out :3~**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13 Mistaken screams

**Back at Scepter 4:**

"Fushimi-San!" One of the underlings in the squad Saruhiko was assigned to lead called after him.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue in annoyance. All the onyx haired boy wanted was to be alone like he always wanted but with co-workers like the ones he had, there was never going to be anything like that and especially not when you have your bossy lieutenant looming over your shoulder every chance she gets. "What is it now?"

"I was looking through the recent activity of Ashinaka high school and it seems I've found something." The boy in blue flipped through files on his tablet, looking for a specific one.

"So why tell me?" He sighed, thoroughly irritated.

"I thought you would be interested." Fushimi planted a slender hand on his hip and nodded his head, as a signal to continue, his black fringe swaying slightly. "Well the day Scepter 4 met with the principle of the school, there was a student kidnapping." Saruhiko gave the boy a blank stare; waiting for the 'interesting' part of this conversation. "The victim's name is Kamizuki Kitsune." _Kamizuki Kitsune why did that sound familiar? _He thought to himself."The report said she was last seen with what appears to be two members from HOMRA."

Saruhiko's ears perked up to the mention of his former clan. _Kitsune_? Now that he thought about it the name did ring a bell. "Do you have a picture of the girl?" He couldn't remember the name of the man that stood before him; not that he bothered to anyways. It was all too troublesome for him. Names.

The blonde nodded pulling up a picture of the female onto the screen. Once Saruhiko scanned over it thoroughly, he smirked. The boy was right; he did find this case interesting.

"_Kitsune!" Misaki yelled towards the female as Fushimi licked up her neck teasing the boy before him. _Ah, yes. Saruhiko did remember the girl. He remembered her perfectly. He remembered the reaction he got out of Misaki, perfectly. Something told him that this case was going to be fun.

**Kamizuki Kitsune P.O.V:**

After a few futile attempts to get away from the sun that seeped through the curtains, I gave up rest and sat up, ruffling the mess of long chestnut brown locks that adorned my head. I looked around to notice that I was still in Yata's room but this time only alone. "Why do I always wake up last?" I pouted getting up and stretching before making my way to the bathroom. I plucked my tooth brush from the rack after giving my face a good scrub and rushing downstairs.

"Good morning, Kitsune-San." Kamamoto called across the room as I caught his eye from the bottom of the stairs. Everyone else either waved or repeated the greeting, politely.

I smiled and bowed in thanks to the group of young men. "Good morning!"

They all stood still taken back. "So…cute!" Chitose slapped his hand over his nose, to stop the blood that gushed out, from staining the couch.

My eyes scanned the room before landing on a certain brunette. Sudden images of last night flashed through my mind and the heat rushed to my cheeks before I could even try to suppress it. He was too deep into conversation to notice my presence. Taking a gulp, I settled the butterflies that flittered in my stomach and pounced on him, wrapping my thin arms around his waist before pressing myself against his back, in a warm hug. "Misaki-Chan!"

He tensed under my hold and all the other men let out a sigh of disappointment. "No fair. Yata-Chan's lucky." They nodded in agreement and Eric scoffed.

"_Damn, Chihuahua." _The vanguard swirled around and barked at his comrade.

"Oi, I heard that! Damn bastard, speak fucking Japanese, you pansy!" Yata growled and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Morning, Yata-Chan!" I placed a soft kiss on his cheek and they boy exploded a dangerous red.

"M-M-Morning." He mumbled, flushed. Averting his gaze to the floor, the cute blush he had never leaving his face. The bartender raised an eyebrow in confusion. Yata seemed more flustered than usual.

Izumo chimed happily. "Good morning, Kitsune-Chan! Nice of you to join us." Leaning over the counter, he placed a soft kiss at the top of my head and I smiled, taking the seat next to Misaki. Looping arms with him, I rested my head on his shoulder before starting a doodle on the marble counter top with the tip of my finger. "So, Kitsune-Chan how is school?"

I looked up to see the blonde place a glass of orange juice in front of me, awaiting my answer. Nodding I thanked him. "Oh, well…let's see." I pondered, pressing the straw to my lips in thought. "Today would make two complete days that I've missed school." I smiled sheepishly from behind the tall glass.

"Kitsune…" Izumo sighed deeply turning to me with a smile. "You have to go to school. You can't keep avoiding it."

I whined sipping at the drink in front of me. "I know but during festival preparation days like these, they don't take attendance!" I averted my eyes. "Maybe." Izumo looked at me, an eyebrow raised as he picked up one of his glasses. "Trust me, Izumo-San! I've already earned all the credits for all my classes. And all we're really doing now is lounging around waiting for vacation that's in a week, to then finally graduate."

"How would your parents feel, if they got a phone call saying that you have not attended in the past week?" He sighed thinking what would happen but I just shrugged.

"Sorry Izumo-San, but you can't play that card. I've been on my own since I can remember."

He stood silent "I'm sorry." I smiled assuring him that the topic wasn't sensitive for me. "Well, it's your life and I'm not going to stop you from living it." Izumo sighed again getting back to the original subject at hand and I laughed faintly.

"No worries. Anyways, it's not like anyone would miss me. I don't have anyone waiting for me back there." I stared hard at the wooden floors beneath me. "Everyone I've ever trusted has left. I'm always alone." I gave a weak smile. My face read happiness but my eyes were a different story.

The bartender opened his mouth in protest. "But you're so nice Kitsune-Chan! You must have a bunch of friends, who care for you."

I shook my head in denial "Friends? Yes, lots of them. But do they care for me? No. They're just a bunch of empty promises." I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "I may be really popular but I'm also really lonely."

I hated this side of me. I would always walk on the bright side of life but lately it's been harder and harder. The silver lining that I've held onto all my life was beginning to slip. But I wouldn't let it go so easily because that is what made me who I am.

_Slam._

Misaki slammed his hands down on the table top while standing up, the stool he once sat in screeched to a halt a few feet behind him. "We're going to my room." He growled through clenched teeth before grabbing my wrist and stomping off upstairs.

_Did I enrage him? Was it something I said? _I thought to myself as I was dragged behind him. He pulled me into his room shutting the door behind us. You'd think since he was mad he'd grab me a lot harder than what he actually did but, no.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Um, Misaki are you mad at me?" I asked, awkwardly looking everywhere but at him.

He spun to face me. "Why do you say things like that?"

"Like what?" I asked confused as to what he was saying.

"Why do you say things like: You don't have any real friends? No one will miss you? You're lonely? Are you trying to bring yourself down?!" His voice slowly grew into a shout.

I snapped back at him. "Well because it's true!"

"How do you know that?!" He looked at me before I returned my gaze to the floor. "Quit acting depressed!"

"Why not!" I asked staring him back dead in the eye. "I'm human too! I have a right to be sad every now and then!" I yell back at him for the first time ever.

He backed me up into the wall, slamming both his hands on either side of my head to stop me from escaping. "Because a happy Kitsune looks _so_ much better." His breath was ragged, fanning over my features as he tried to whisper and my eyes widened after I registered what he had said. "You don't have any real friends?! HOMRA is as real as it gets! You're lonely? Did you forget that you had all of us?! Did you forget that you had me? No one will miss you?! I _**will**_ miss you! Even if it's to go to the store, or to leave to school, or to leave forever! I'll miss you!" He grew back into a shout, his gaze serious.

Yata looked down at me catching his breath and I couldn't help but tippy-toe to close the space between us. He was a bit surprised at first but then relaxed under the finger tips that I lightly trailed up his back. There was an enormous amount of heat between our cheeks and I couldn't tell who it was coming from, me or him. I broke the kiss to catch some air but he crashed his lips back down onto mine before I could protest. He was being exceptionally rough as to punish me for my behavior and I moaned, liking this side of him.

I pulled away after indulging in the passion for a while before speaking. "I'm so happy!" I cried, tears swelling up in the corners of my eyes as I pounced him, wrapping my arms around the boy's neck. Burying my red face in his chest, I chanted, endlessly. "_I'msohappyI'msohappyi'msohappy!"_ He stumbled backward before falling onto the cold, wooden floor. He looked up at me as I was now hovering over him and laugh full heartedly. I joined him before pecking him softly on the lips.

**Back down stairs:**

There was lots of screaming that the men downstairs, exception Anna, couldn't make out before a loud _bang_ was heard. The young men of HOMRA could only imagine what was going on upstairs. Chitose fell backwards off the couch leaving a thick trail of blood from his nose as he hit the floor, dead. Or so everyone supposed.

"My young boy is now a man!" Kamamoto declared dramatically standing in a pose with a fist raised into the air as everyone else cheered behind him.

"Oi! You better hope that blood didn't stain that couch!" Izumo flared before crossing his arms over his chest, a small smile placed gracefully upon his lips.

Little Anna sat terribly confused at their sudden ramblings. "Izumo…What do they mean?" She asked blinking her crimson eyes twice for effect from the stool she occupied and the blonde couldn't help but freeze up at her question.

_**~ Hi there! Kittycloud back thank you for the kind reviews and all your support! ;D please keep on reviewing and telling me your opinion on the story! Because REVIEWS ARE ESPECIALLY APRCIATED. **_

_**Oh and a happy 1**__**st**__** of august to all of you!**_

_**Kittycloud signing off ;D~**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 14 Arigatou

I laid wrapped in Yata's arms as the two of us stared up at the ceiling in silence, for an exceptional amount of time. It wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable one, one that both him and I didn't speak for fear that it would wash away. But I being the one blabber mouth that couldn't stay still for longer than a squirrel could pay attention had to break the silence.

"Misaki, I want coffee. Can we get some?" I tilted my head back to meet his gaze and he cracked a smile.

"What's with that all of a sudden?" he chuckled before sitting up.

I did the same and turned around to face him. "Well, I was just thinking how I haven't had coffee in a while...and now I'm craving it." I smiled sheepishly while the brunette leaned forward, catching me off guard, he placing a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled back and I could see the pink already rushing to his cheeks; I smiled. "C'mon! C'mon! Let's gooo!~"

I pulled him up to his feet and he snatched the beanie that fell to the floor earlier, placing it back in its rightful place atop his head and taming his wild auburn tresses. "Alright, alright!" Misaki smiled as I dragged him down stairs.

I stopped midway down the stairs "Wah! I can't leave like this! I have to get dressed!" I raced back up the stairs, remembering that I was still in the long sleeved shirt Misaki lent me. "Wait for me, Yata-Chan!"

I heard him grunt in response before I closed the door to the guest room. Digging through my bag, I pulled out a plain black skirt and a long sleeved shirt. I quickly slipped them on with ease followed by the long ebony socks and brown combat boots I usually wear for school. I opened the window to see if my attire was appropriate for the weather only to get knocked back by cold, winter wind. "Shi-ahhh! Tha-that's cold! Yep, wow! I'm definitely going to need my coat!" I fished out the ivory coat in my bag and threw it on, over my top. Snuggling into its warmth a sighed and shut the window. "It's crazy how it could just get freezing over a couple of days."

I trotted down the stairs while simultaneously tying my chestnut brown hair into its usual ponytail. I looked up to find Misaki fidgeting, a deep red blush tainting his cheeks. "Ah! Look Yata-Chan it's your girlfrienddd!~" The boys of HOMRA teased him.

"Shut up! Baka! We didn't do anything! I already told you we were talking!" Misaki barked back.

"Of course, that's why there was so much screaming and banging, hmm?" I stood confused as to what they were speaking about, instead I paid more attention to the leaves that were picked up by the wind outside and spun around in little circles.

"Pay attention, Space cadet." I felt a rough pat on the small of my back that made me stumble forward.

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my daze and looking up at Izumo.

"Make sure you stay by Yata-Chan's side at all times and don't go wandering about on your own." The bartender was in front of me, buttoning up the cream colored buttons of my over coat. "Just now, I've seen how much your attention span could hold." He shot a million dollar smile in my direction that could've made any other girl faint. This brought me to my next question. Why was Izumo single? I mean if I was his age and well of course if I didn't know Misaki; I would be head over heels for him. I blushed as he straightened up, he didn't seem to notice because right after he grabbed Yata by his collar.

"Gak!- Oi, Kusanagi-San?!" he glared whining at the blonde.

"Don't listen to the boys, there just teasing. Now, what I need you to do is look after this accident-prone child." He placed his hands on my shoulders before squeezing slightly. "We all know she could be a bit…vulnerable, especially because of her care-free nature."

Yata waved the bartender off, clicking his tongue. "Yeah, I get it but you don't have to worry Kusanagi-San."

"Yeah!" I cut in. "I can take care of myself!" I jabbed a determined thumb to my chest and the bar went silent before everybody burst out in hysterics.

"Yeah, okay Kitsune." Pouting, I crossed my hands over my chest and I turned away from Bandou.

"I meant I'll take care of her." Misaki managed to stutter out between his laughter. He wiped some tears from the corners of his eyes and I couldn't help but blush. Damn, Kusanagi's smile was drop dead but it would always come in second to Misaki's.

"Alright then Yata-Chan, be careful!" He called out to us as we exited the bar. Why was everyone acting so worried? I mean we were just going out to get some coffee, plus, I wasn't the most clueless girl in the world.

"Aha! Look, Misaki! A puppy!" I pointed to a small, cream-colored Shiba inu while tugging on Yata's sleeve like a child.

"Yeah." He smiled, admiring the five year-old behavior.

Just then a bitter, cold wave of winter wind blew pat as us, nipping at my nose and ears. I snuggled closer to Misaki's arm in search of warmth before I noticed his attire. It was the same as usual. Forest green shorts, a plain white-T over an ebony tank-top, and a bright red sweater tied at the waist. "Misaki, Aren't you cold?"

"Eh? Oh, not really. I mean, winter just began so it's not that cold." I shivered by his side, just wondering what his definition of cold was. "Plus, I have the aura. That keeps me warm when I want." He noticed my trembling state and directed most of the heat to the arm I was clinging onto, in a moment the coldness I was experiencing dispersed and was replaced by warmth.

I sighed and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Arigatou."

Yata's arm wasn't the only part of him with abnormal heat, as was his face when he looked back down at me. "A-Ah um, y-yeah sure, no-no problem." We walked three blocks down, the busy streets of Shizume city until we reached _'MoonBucks'_ one of the best coffee shop in all of Japan. "What do you want?" Misaki asked as we stood in the line, his wallet already in hand.

"No, Misaki! Let me pay for it!" I asked, my fingers brushing against the little Kitty-themed wallet in the pocket of my coat.

He smirked. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't treat you often?" I blushed at his words and the moment he saw my reaction his cheeks lit up a beautiful shade of pink. "W-Well, What would it be?" he repeated his question and before I realized it we were standing in front of a not-so-happy looking clerk.

He stayed completely and utterly still awaiting my answer. His emotionless eyes pierced me and I couldn't help but shrink under his gaze. "P-Pumpkin Spice coffee, please."

"Iced or regular?" I predicted his monotone voice and that's when I decided; I rather his tone than his gaze. Maybe he should work the drive-thru instead.

"Ah! Um, Regular! With two shakes of vanilla…please" The man nodded and began the making of the warm drink.

"You like Pumpkin Spice coffee?" Misaki snickered from behind me and I turned around to glare at him.

"Yeah and?" I pouted crossing my arms over my chest "you just say that because you've never tried it."

He laughed before nudging me slightly with his elbow. "C'mon don't sulk."

"I'm not sulking." I lied, turning away from him.

"Liar."

"Pumpkin Spice coffee hater."

"Pfft."

"Hmph."

"Your coffee's ready." The passive clerk broke us out of our little disagreement as he held out the drink. Steam visibly emanated from the cup and I reached my hands out eagerly wanting to taste the warm liquid. Once in my grasp, I held it under my nose and breathed in the sweet smell of Pumpkin Spice. Despite my protest of him taking the bill, Misaki paid the man and then we started our long walk back to the bar.

I gulped down a swig of coffee, momentarily forgetting that it was scorching hot and mewed when it burned my tongue. "Ah!" Misaki looked down at me confused. "Burned my tongue!" I stuck it out so the cold air could cool it down and whined. Yata halted to a stop and stood in front of me, his face blushing a dusty pink. Placing a warm hand on my cheek, he lowered his mouth to mine and sucked gently on my tongue, soothing the pain. "Nn." My grip on the insulated cup tightened while my other hand clung onto the side of his white shirt. He broke the kiss but not before nibbling slightly on my bottom lip.

"D-D-Does it f-feel better?" The brunette averted his gaze to the store window beside us, scratching the back of his head, his face darker than before. I looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, feeling lightheaded and no doubt flushed. I didn't even remember what he was talking about. "Ah, look! You said you were cold, right?"

He pointed to a bright, ruby scarf that hung on one of many racks just outside a store. We strolled towards the clothing shop and the clerk gave Yata a wary eye. A punk-skater-gang-member-looking teenage boy was eyeing a piece of clothing. Who wouldn't keep a finger on speed dial to 911? "Aha, it's very pretty!" I smiled, brushing my previous feelings to the side and letting the cloth slip through my fingers. It was cotton. Soft, fluffy, and pretty, not to mention long.

"Do you like it?" Misaki asked hovering over my shoulder. I nodded in response, still admiring the piece of work. It was a beautiful shade of red. I noticed recently, how red was slowly starting to make its way as my favorite color. I wonder if it had anything to do with HOMRA. "I'll buy it for you." He picked up the scarf and headed to the register.

I panicked "Wait! What? N-No, you can't! I can't keep letting you buy me things!" I shook my hands furiously as I trailed behind him.

He placed it on the counter before nodding to the cashier. "Why not?" He turned to face me.

"Eh? W-Well, I'm not comfortable when you waste your money on me, especially, when I have my own." I blushed fidgeting under his stare.

"I'm not wasting money if it's on you." I looked up my face beat red. _Was he trying to make me melt? Because if so, it was definitely working_. When I came to, he had already bought the scarf and was draping it over my shoulders. I wrapped it around properly, so the ends could hang down on both sides of my neck. I pulled the middle part of the scarf up, over my nose and I had to admit it was very comfy. And as I predicted, long, the ends of the red cloth were hanging by my hips. "We could get a smaller one?"

"No, it's fine. I like this one because it's from Misaki." He blushed and nodded, his mind not being able to form any coherent words. "Arigatou." I took his hand and waved the clerk a goodbye before exiting the store.

We were two streets away from HOMRA and if you squinted hard enough you could see the little bar. A smiled in thought of the welcoming faces of all the HOMRA clansmen, they were like the family I never had.

A strange police truck came to a halt on the side of the road, a few feet a head of us and Yata hissed. Three young men dressed in blue uniforms stepped out of the vehicle, one of them which I recognized as 'Saru' from our last meeting. "Damn, blues!" We stopped in front of them and Misaki pulled me behind him, our fingers still intertwined.

"What the hell do you want, Saru?"  
The bluenette smirked pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Now, Now, Misaki. We're here strictly on Scepter 4's orders." His sly voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Orders? What fucking orders?" Yata spat back venom dripping from each word.

"On behalf of Scepter 4… I, Fushimi Saruhiko, have come to retrieve, Kamizuki Kitsune." I froze at his words and felt Yata tense from in front of me. _Retrieve?_

"What are you saying, Monkey!" The brunette growled obviously confused and enraged.

Misaki's confusion brought a smile to Fushimi's face and he mused. "HOMRA will hand over the abducted child or Scepter 4 will have to use force." He couldn't keep the excitement from showing in his voice as he spoke.

"Abducted? I didn't kidnap her!" Yata yelled back furiously, his body outlined in an angry red.

"Hmm, getting a little agitated aren't we, MI~SA~KI!~" Fushimi teased only making the situation worse. "I didn't know you were the type to bring such an innocent girl into a fight that has nothing to do with her." He stared down at his nails, examining them. "I mean seriously, a fight between kings and their clansmen. What's a child like her going to do, besides get hurt?" The glowing of Yata's body faded "Or killed" and his eyes widened in realization. "Children like her should stay at home, where it's safe and away from danger not fighting on the front lines."

I stepped by Misaki's side and yelled in protest startling the man. "No! You're wrong! I'm safe where I am-"

"Your right." Misaki's voice cut me off.

I looked over to see his gaze directed to the ground. "Huh?"

He let my hand slip through his before turning to face me. "This is no place for you."

"What?" it was barely a whisper but it was audible.

"Saru, do your job." He glared daggers at the other and Fushimi clicked his tongue.

"Don't tell me what to do." The boy motioned for his comrades to take me.

"Please come with us." The shorter of the two didn't even put on a smile as he gave my back a slight nudge with one hand.

"What? No!" I moved away from the strangers but they just gripped my arm and dragged me to the truck. "Stop! Wait! Misaki!" I thrashed against their hold only to see Yata side step out of their way. "Misaki?" He avoided my gaze making the cement-floor look more interesting. "So everything you said about being my friends and family! Everything about missing me if I left! Was that a lie?"

He hesitated before answering "Yes." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This wasn't Misaki talking. A strong, bitter wind blew past us, whipping hair and clothing out of order. "Don't come back to HOMRA." His voice was cold and it made me tremble. "Forget these past few days."

"Why? Why Misaki?!" His back was to me and it made me scream harder. "Look at me. Look at me and say it." I pleaded through clenched teeth and he slowly turned to face me but averted his gaze. "Look at me!"

His eyes flickered up to mine; the hazel orbs I once knew were icy and his tone had no indication of 'joking' when he spoke. "Because I don't want you to."

My whole world stopped spinning and I felt as if I was stabbed through the heart. I nodded and smiled sadly. "Arigatou." Without any further protests, I loaded into the car.

Fushimi walked past Yata but stopped when they were side by side. "Make sure she gets there safely."

"Tch." Saru clicked his tongue before continuing his way back to the truck. I watched from the back window as the truck pulled away and Misaki became smaller and smaller till he was just a spec that soon disappeared. He watched me too, even though his back was facing my direction he was peeking over his shoulder.

_I thought this was going to be fun but it ended up not going the way I had planned. Instead, I ended up making a school girl cry… anyways what was up with that look Misaki gave? Tch, he didn't react the way I hoped, bummer. Geez, now what?_ Fushimi sighed in utter disappointment. "Ettoooo, it's not that I care but… are you alright?" Saru hummed his passive face held a hint of curiosity. We only sat in the back while the other two men were sitting in the front, the driver and the passenger completely separated from us by a steel wall.

The answer was burned into my head no matter how I really felt. "I'm fine."

"You're not." It was a quick reply, like he knew the answer even before he asked the question.

"What makes you say that?" I asked smiling up at him.

"You're crying." He held out a tissue and I touched my cheek realizing that I was _indeed _crying.

"Arigatou" I took it softly and wiped the tears away. "Gomen."

"Don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong."

_**~ Hi Hi, Kittycloud here hope you enjoyed this really long chapter! Now is the time I have to ask a really important question… are you ready…?**_

_**Well, drum roll please!**_

_**-Rolling of the drums-**_

_**Do you guys want a lemon in this story?**_

_**I know it's a sudden question but it was unavoidable so please review the chapter and tell me your answer: Lemon to be or lemon not to be that is the question.**_

_**This is Kittycloud sayin' peace out ;D**_


End file.
